Sunrise Again
by twofortwilight
Summary: NM-Tragedy seemed to follow Bella around that year but with the help of her friends & a new venture, Bella attempted to move on. So what would happen if Edward came back & How would their lives change?EBAJ.Better story than summary-some lemons.Part 1of2
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

SUNRISE AGAIN

During New Moon, tragedy struck Bella in more ways than one. With the help of close friends and a new venture, Bella attempts to move on. So what would happen if Edward came back?

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Today was a great day for me. The first in a very long time. My little book shop, which I named, My Favorite Pages, has finally shown a profit after 6 long months. I never thought I would get here. If you asked me a year ago where I would be I would have said, "Married to Edward and living in our own little cottage, waiting to spend eternity together." But the events of this last year have given me a sorely different life. Nothing has happened as I imagined. Everything changed direction after Edward left me in the woods that day. I was left sobbing, broken, and utterly devastated. His unexpected departure killed me-**almost literally**.

Four months went by and before I knew it I was 10 pounds lighter; a shell of my former self. The only person I trusted was Jacob. He was the one who helped me pick up the pieces Edward left behind. He was truly my best friend. I knew his feelings for me were different than mine for him. But soon we both realized I couldn't open that part of me to him and our friendship was more important. He was my rock and nothing proved that more to me then when I was struck with another tragedy.

Charlie was dead; killed in a hunting accident. Well, he wasn't hunting, but apparently there were men hunting illegally in the woods way out by the LaPush border. We heard after-the-fact their excuse was they were there to exterminate a pack of rabid one found evidence to confirm any of their stories. But tragically, Charlie-my father, was killed as he stepped through some brush and startled them. Jacob was the one who came to find me at Newton's and tell me. _I will never forget that day_.

I was in utter shock. I had just started to get my life back, and then another hit. How could fate be so cruel to one person? Mom came up for the funeral. She tried to be forceful and insisted I move back to Jacksonville with her and Phil, but I felt now, more than ever, that I needed to stay in Forks-for Charlie. I promised him I'd make a life here. She understood more or less but I could tell she really preferred me with her in Florida. There was one glimmer of hope that appeared during that week. Alice & Jasper came back to town. They heard about Charlie's death. Alice loved him and was devastated by his loss. In his eyes she could do no wrong-he loved her too.

She and Jasper showed up the night after the service. Everyone but Jacob had left. He let them in even though he was wary of what was to come and unsure if he should trust them. Later, I realized the day had been sunny so I knew that was why they hadn't come to the funeral.

I was crying, for the hundredth time that day, and suddenly I felt a wave of calm come over me-a sensation I immediately recognized. I saw them enter the living room, Alice was in front. I bolted over to her and she wrapped her arms around me. All I needed was to feel the safety of her arms.

"Bella, I hope it's ok we came. It just didn't feel right not coming back to help you through this. You're my best friend-- whether you and Edward are together or not. How are you holding up?" I remember hugging her tightly just to make sure she was real.

"Alice. It's perfect. I missed you terribly. My father would have been so happy to see you." I teared up once more and she wiped my check delicately.

We sat on the couch and talked for a while about Charlie and what happened. Jasper smiled me and sat on the chair, allowing us some space to catch up. I guess Jacob decided I was ok, so he went home to Billy who was home mourning the loss of his best friend.

"My family sends their sincerest condolences. They wish they all could have been here…except Edward." I was stunned by that remark. I didn't understand, he hated me that much he couldn't even wish me well in the midst of tragedy? She noticed my reaction and put her hand on mine.

"Bella, I only mean because I have not heard from him…he doesn't know about Charlie. I left word in an email, but he rarely checks it. He hasn't been himself since he left you. I hope you know that." I guess that made me feel a little better, but I wasn't feeling sorry for him. NOT ONE BIT. _He_ left me and he would have to suffer the consequences, just like I did.

I changed the subject. "When do you have to leave?"

"Actually, we're not. After I heard about Charlie I wanted to come back, but then I thought about how it would be for you, and for me, if I left again. I knew _he_ would understand; as the rest of the family already does. I want to stay in Forks. I want to stay with you Bella. We've moved back into the house. It's settled already. I even hope the rest of them will return in good time."

I was elated. It was the only good news I had since Charlie's death.

"Oh Alice!" was all I said as I wrapped my arms around her once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

Alice, Jasper and Jacob were my family now. Since Alice and Jasper came back to Forks, we've been closer than ever. Jasper and I found a way to get past the events of my birthday party and have truly become great friends. He's so insightful, regardless of his abilities he balances Alice's flighty nature perfectly. He was instrumental in my decision to buying my bookstore.

_Flashback_

We happened to be in town, making our way to the hardware store to pick up some things for my house. I kept Charlie's house after his death. Alice, Jasper and Jacob were helping me fix it up.

We parked the car down the street in front of Marlie's Bookstore. I loved going into that little store. Marlie always had such a unique book inventory along with the top sellers. Jasper was the one who noticed the _For Sale_ sign in the window.

"Bella look…Marlie's selling the store."

"Aw Jasper, do you mind if we stop in?" he stopped with me at the door.

"No, of course not. Let's go."

Piles of boxes were starting to form around the store I noticed Marlie at the counter. "Hi Marlie. How are you?" She smiled at me.

"Oh, Hi Bella dear!" Marlie was in her late sixties and a little heavy set with blondish hair. I had spent many days wandering through her store and chatting about books with her.

"What's going on? I saw the sign in the window-you're selling the store?" She walked toward me with a somber look on her face.

"Yes, actually I am. I love this store, but I decided it's time for me to retire. My daughter Shelly has 2 kids now and her husband is in Iraq. She really needs the help and I would love to spend more time with Peter and Olivia. But…I have a surprise for you." She walked to a corner, lifted a small box and came over to me.

"Here. I thought you may like these." I was puzzled. I sat down and opened the box. I smiled immediately. Inside were some of the books we had talked about during our visits. I saw copies of Emily Bronte, Shakespeare, Jane Austen. My favorites.

"Oh Marlie…that was so sweet!" I reached out and hugged her tightly. Tears fell lightly down my cheek.

"Oh, now Bella, don't make me cry. I'll be back to visit, don't forget my sister and her husband still live here." I nodded and smiled faintly.

"I know…it's just…I'll miss you, and this store. It kept me sane when Char…" She reached out and hugged me.

Jasper softly spoke, "Um, Bella, I'm sorry to interrupt but we do have to get the Harper's store before he closes." I turned to Jasper and realized he was already helping me compose myself. I smiled silently thanking him. We said our goodbyes and walked out toward the hardware store.

"You know Bella, I hope this isn't too forward of me. Do you mind if I suggest something?"

"Jasper, you can say anything to me. Shoot." He hesitated.

"Well, something came to me just now. I know how you love going to that shop so I was thinking…why don't you buy the store? I mean, you still have all of Charlie's insurance money and if you needed any extra Alice and I have plenty."

I didn't know what to say. I was utterly speechless. I stopped and stared at Jasper for a long moment. _Where did that come from? _"Jasper, where did you get that idea? I could never do that. What do I know about running a bookstore?"

"Bella, _please_. You know plenty about books; what's good, what is popular. You have a knack for finding the perfect story when someone needs a recommendation…remember that book you gave me about channeling through doubt? Besides, I think it would be good for you. Get you out of Newton's and keep you busy with something you love. AND, maybe you could give Alice a job as clerk? She'd love it and it would keep her out of the house and away from the computer. I am getting tired of all the packages that keep showing up." I laughed at that…poor Jasper, Alice really does like to shop.

"I don't know Jas, it seems like such a big step, and what if I go out of business before I even get started?"

"Well, the one good thing is you'd be taking on all Marlie's current customers…so you're not starting from scratch, and you can stock the shelves with whatever you want. It'll be like your own personal collection."

He was right. It would be the perfect way to save the store, get my mind working again and do something I love. Thank god Marlie saw it that way too. I called her that next day after working out the financial logistics with Jasper. He was great with numbers and he helped me with all legal and financial stuff. So good in fact, I gave him a job as my accountant. And I did take his advice about asking Alice to work there. When I told her the news about the shop she was ecstatic.

"Oh Bella that is awesome! And you want me to work for you? Oh, I totally see it now. I can help you decorate the store. We can have a book club! We can even have monthly book readings! This will be great!" She was jumping up and down, dancing around the room. We hugged and then I hugged Jasper. _I really owed this all to him_.

_Present Day_

I was lost in thought reminiscing about that day when the back door opened, "Bella, you here?" She walked in and dropped her bags.

"I'm in here Alice-just checking the guest list." I was sitting on a chair in the front of the store near the register. She walked over to me quickly kissing my cheek.

"Hi ya! How's the list coming?" She began to busying herself with setting up the chairs neatly around the room facing the back of the store. We were having our first book reading event. Alice and I had been setting this up for weeks. _I can't believe it's actually happening_. We thought it would be a nice way to get the townsfolk interested in more than just fishing and hunting. The younger generation was really into the idea of gathering somewhere other than the local bowling alley. Some of the older folks chose to come instead of going to the Church bingo night. _They all thought it was fixed anyway_. This would give us the chance to socialize and also talk about some of my favorite books, both new and old.

"Alice, did you know that Mike Newton is coming? I hardly thought of him as a book reading kinda guy. I had to help him with all his essays back in high school."

She sneered with annoyance, "Yeah, I saw his reply. He's just trying to stay in your good graces. I don't think he'll ever give up trying to get you to go out with him." I nodded and busied myself with some paperwork. The rest of the morning was spent setting up for tomorrow night's event. I was doing a reading from _Persuasion. __I still loved the classics._

I was in the office checking the inventory list for next month's order when Alice bounced in, "Bella, I'm going to leave at 1pm today. I promised Jasper we'd leave early to hunt so we'd be back in time for tomorrow's reading. You know ---all the humans in one place and all---are you sure you'll be ok working alone tomorrow? I laughed to myself and smiled at her. It still struck me funny that my best friend in the whole world was a vampire.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to be responsible for the news report 'Mass slaughter at small town book store'. As long as you're here 1 hour before to help me set up, it's fine.

"Ha. Ha. You're hilarious." And she was out the door before I could blink.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 3

Alice's POV

As I walked to my car, my phone beeped. _How did I miss a call?_ It was Edward and _again _he didn't leave a message. What a pain in the ass he's been. Ever since Edward found out I was back in Forks, he constantly called to check on Bella. He was contstantly worried about her especially with Charlie now gone. _Wait! He changed his plans? What a relief! I'm so glad. He's finally coming back to Forks. _I jumped into the car and took off for home. I couldn't wait to see my brother again.

_Flashback—_

It was a month after Charlie's death. He had finally checked his emails and read the news. He called me right away. I knew this would be a difficult conversation. I was still so angry with him for leaving her, and us. I was even more furious that he didn't call or write. He purposely kept his distance. It was beginning to tear the family apart…it was killing Esme and Carlisle. They missed him terribly. . I flipped the phone open,

"Hello Edward. Jasper and I are fine, how are you? How nice of you to grace me with your call. Oh wait, you wanted to talk about _Bella _right_? _My mistake."

His voice was hoarse, "Alice. Please. Don't do this. I'm sorry. You know why I haven't been in touch." I was angry with him but at the same time I didn't want to have this type of conversation the first time we spoke. He was my brother and I really missed him. I was happy to hear his voice. "I'm sorry Edward. But can you blame me? I mean it's been months since I've heard a word from you. Not even an email!"

"Alice. I know how you must feel. I'm very sorry. But I knew you would be able to '_see'_ what was going on with me anyway. I was going to call you last week, but I wasn't near a line. I finally got to my emails today. Please. Tell me what happened. How is she, is she ok?"

My anger subsided slightly. I knew he had a point. I was seeing glimpses of him here and there…He was living like a nomad and miserable. _All of his own doing of course_. Some things he did were hidden from me. He purposely made last minute decisions to prevent me from seeing them. But I knew he was safe at least. I filled him in on the details of Charlie's accident. It was definitely suspicious but how to get to the truth proved to be very difficult.

"She's doing ok now. It was hard the first few weeks. She was still reeling from your departure, and then Charlie... it put her further into a depression. Edward you have to come back. She needs you."

He sighed loudly. I knew I struck a chord. I felt guilty because Bella had made me promise that I wouldn't talk about him to her, or interfere with his decisions about coming home. She was trying to move on. She even said she may be ready to date, and here I was, begging my brother to come back to her. A part of me knew that they were meant to be together, even if it wasn't visible to me yet.

"Alice. I can't right now. I wouldn't be any good to her in my current state. I'm working my way back Alice. I'm trying. Leaving her was so hard for me. It's been killing me slowly every day to be away from her. I didn't know how truly bad she would take it until I heard your updates. I really thought she could move on and live a normal human life. But then again, I never considered how leaving her would make _me_ feel, especially knowing what I did to her in the process—Alice, that has destroyed me."

I knew the results of his actions first hand. My family's distress as well as Bella's were vivid reminders. "Edward I'm glad you are beginning to understand what you've done. The family is mess and so is she. Please come home soon. It's the only way to fix this. That I know. And keep in touch dammit!"

_Present day—_

He called me once or twice a week for updates. I filled him in on all the current happenings. Rosalie and Emmett were back in Denali with Carlisle and Esme. They wanted to come home to Forks as well, but I think they were holding out for Edward to change his mind so they could all come home together. We spoke about Bella's store and how well it was doing. I even told him that Bella was going on a date, hoping that would persuade him to come home sooner. He lost track of Victoria, which wasn't good, but at least he was planning to visit the family in Denali. _One step closer to Forks._ He was sounding more like himself…like the old Edward. Now he was coming home.

I swiftly pulled up the driveway and a familiar scent caught my attention. I sped up the stairs through the front door. He was really here - standing in the living room. In a flash I was jumping into his arms wrapping both legs around him.

"Well! I wasn't expecting that reception. Hello Alice. I've missed you." I was overjoyed to see him.

"Edward! I can't believe it, you're here! I thought you were still in Denali-Why did you change your mind? How come I didn't see it sooner?" He put me down and hugged me.

"I still know how to keep a few surprises from you sis. I tried to call to tell you, but I only changed my mind a short time ago. I wasn't planning on coming back for another week, but I was just driving after I got gas just outside Denali. The next thing I knew I was on the highway and on my way here. It was like something was silently guiding me. Maybe you're rubbing off on me?" He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I let him go and walked toward Jasper.

I was so excited I leapt into his arms, "Oh honey, isn't it this the greatest day?! So many good things are happening. I can see them starting to form….Edward you have to come to our book reading tomorrow! Oh, wait. No. Scratch that. Don't come. That would NOT be a good idea. I think we need a plan how to ease Bella back into the idea of seeing you again." He sat slowly on the couch and ran his hands through his hair.

"Bella. I guess I hadn't really thought this through…how she would react to my return. I've been waiting so long to see her. Alice, do you think she hates me still?" I sat next to my brother on the couch and squeezed his hand.

"Edward. I'm not sure. I mean. I know she doesn't _hate_ you in the true sense of the word, but she's still feeling the hurt from when you left. I am seeing a glimpse of you with her, but nothing solid yet. Maybe there are more decisions to be made before it's more clear. One thing I do know is that love like yours doesn't just disappear into thin air. Bella is angry with you now but she _will_ forgive you. I know she still loves you. Of that I'm certain."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

**A/N-here is where the fun begins. **

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I don't think I slept a wink. I was so excited for our first in-store book reading, I don't even remember how I got to the store. I was checking the shelves for inventory when I heard the _ding_ of door bell, "Bells, you here?" I came out of the aisle and met him in the center of the store. My _god_ he got big. I swear every time I saw him, he seemed taller and broader. I walked over and reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Jacob. What are you doing in town? I haven't seen you in almost two weeks." I scolded and gave him a sarcastic grin, "Better yet, what are you doing in a bookstore?" He smirked back at me.

"You're a real comedian Bella. I don't know _why_ you don't try stand-up." I placed my hands on his chest as an apologetic gesture and chuckled.

"Sorry Jake, it just came out. Truce?" I held out my hand. He yanked my arm and pulled me in for one of his bear hugs. He held on a little longer than usual but I ignored it.

"Of course Bella."

"So what does bring you into town? Are you coming back for the reading later? It will be great. We got great responses so far." He stood back and sat on the edge of the counter behind him.

"Actually Bella, I wanted to talk to you about something." I always got nervous when he started these types of conversations. "I know it's been a while since I've been down and I'm sorry. Things are going on at home and I need to take care of them. I can't really go into details right now but I think it's gonna be a few weeks before I can get back out to see you. Are you ok with that?" I frowned. Jake wasn't usually cryptic like that but I had to guess he had something on his mind he didn't want to share.

"Yes Jake, of course, I'll miss seeing you but if you have things that need to be done, I understand. Is everything ok?"

He shifted his foot a little and looked down. "Yeah yeah, sure. Everything's fine. Nothing to worry about. It's just stuff with Embry and Quil-you know guy stuff. I will call you when I can though. I promise. Unfortunately, I can't even stay to hang. I gotta get to Port Angeles to pick up a tranny from one of the parts stores there. I promised Billy I'd be back before dark." I started to get suspicious. I decided to put it on the back burner and wait for a better opportunity to bring it up.

I acted disappointed but in a kidding tone, "Aw Jake, you'll miss all fun. You'll have to make it up to me and Alice some other time, promise?" He kissed me on the cheek and started toward the door.

"Promise. You rock Bells. Good luck tonight. I'll call you soon!" Then he was gone. _That was so weird_.

After Jake left I spent a few hours of organizing the shelves. I started re-reading the sections of the book I was reading tonight. When Alice showed up…right on time of course…she was so hyper—practically jumping up and down.

"Hi Bella! Are we all set for tonight? I'm so excited this is going to be great! Oh by the way, Jasper sends his regrets. He won't be able to make it tonight. He has to go up to Denali to see Carlisle about some legal stuff. What's left to be done? What time do you think people are gonna start to show up?" I interrupted her before she could continue.

"Whoa! Hold on there killer. What's with the twenty-questions? Why are you so jumpy? Did you catch a rabid animal or something?" She stopped flitting around and looked at me cock eyed.

"What? I can't be in a good mood? Gosh, I would have thought you'd be as excited as I am. This is a big night for us Bella." I suddenly felt guilty.

"Sorry. You're right. This is a big night. Are you sure there's nothing going on?" She smiled and quickly gave me a peck my cheek. I started to get the feeling there was a trend here. First Jake. Now Alice. Why was everyone acting so secretive?

"Of course silly. Everything's great." With that she turned on her heels, humming to herself, working on the chair set up one more time.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

Before I knew it the store was filling up. Some of the guests brought people so the store was actually buzzing with chatter. I noticed earlier that Mike & Jessica walked in with a guy I didn't recognize. I decided to walk over to introduce myself. He wasn't bad looking at all. Brown hair-had to be over 6-feet with nice blue eyes. I don't really know how it happened, but after a nice chat, he asked me out for a drink. I felt a little uneasy after accepting his invitation. After all, this would be my first official date since…_forget it Bella. Just enjoy the moment_.

I hesitantly walked over to Alice at the register. "Alice, guess what? That guy that came in with Jessica and Mike—he asked me out for a drink later tonight." Her eyes popped out of her head. And re-positioned herself around me to catch a glimpse of him.

"Really? And what did you say? Who is he? What does he do?" I rolled my eyes.

"His name is Mark. He's her cousin from Olympia. Apparently he is an engineer and is working on a project up here for about a month. He seems nice so I thought 'why not?' What do you think?"

She began with a smile "Bella that is great…good for you…I'm sure…hmmpff…" She stopped talking and then her faced changed. I couldn't read it. Suddenly she began coughing excessively.

My first reaction was to make sure she was alright but my gut said there was something more to it. "Are you ok Alice?" then I whispered as I leaned in close to her ear, "Uh, vampires don't choke Alice." I eyed her suspiciously. She regained control and looked sheepish, almost embarrassed.

"Um, yeah, sure…sure. I'm fine. Um what was I saying? Yeah, yeah that should be fun…um, I gotta go check there's enough coffee." She turned quickly and went toward the kitchenette but I swear I thought I heard the back door open. Now _that_ was strange. But it was Alice and I never knew what that girl's mind was doing. When we were ready to begin, I called to everyone to take their seats. I stood at the podium facing the small audience.

"Thank you all for coming. This is so exciting. Alice and I hope that this will become a monthly event. Please help yourself to the refreshments. Oh, and if you would, please fill out the note cards near the register for future book suggestions. I'm interested in your ideas." I took a deep breath and continued, "Tonight, I'll be reading a 15 minute excerpt and we'll open up the room for discussions after I'm done." I began to read. I found myself in a rhythm. The story was taking me in. The room was so quiet.

Suddenly---the lights went out. Everyone in the store let out a sigh. The room was dark. I couldn't see my hands in front of my face.

"Oh! Ok everyone…please stay calm. We'll get the lights on for you in just a sec, but please stay in your seats. I don't want anyone to trip over each other…Alice? Can you…"

I turned toward the back of the store where I thought Alice should have been standing…all of the sudden I felt a chill on the back on my neck…like a cool breeze blowing past me. I spun around in that direction…I felt it again. But this time it was different. I froze. It felt like a feather was brushing lightly up my arm, then up to my face. The tickling sensation continued and lightly traced my cheek…then my ear. I shivered and all the hairs on my body stood on end. My heart started to race. I felt the blood rushing to my face.

A scent washed past my nose. It was so sweet-so familiar. I could have sworn it was…NO!… _What's going on? I must be dreaming._ I felt woozy. The lights flashed on. The next thing I remembered was waking up with Alice hovering over me.

"Bella! Bella! Can you hear me? Are you ok?" I realized now that everyone was standing around behind her—staring at me.

"Um yeah, yeah. I'm fine…Sorry everyone." I stood up and straightened myself out. I looked around and realized I had fallen into the chair I was standing next to. _Thank god, I didn't fall onto the floor. _I whispered to her,"What happened-Alice something strange is going on…I could have sworn I smelled…?" She interrupted me loud enough for the guests to hear.

"Um...Bella, it must have been a fuse. By the time I came back from turning the lights back on, you were in the chair—did you forget to eat again?" She giggled nervously looking around the room. "Maybe we should cut this short for tonight?" _Now I knew she was hiding something and I was damn well going to get to the bottom of it._

"Uh, yeah, maybe that's a good idea." I turned to my audience and spoke apologetically.

"I hope you all enjoyed the show. There'll be a 2nd act at 10pm so stick around—barump bump." I made a drumming motion with my hands to cover up my embarrassment. The group laughed politely. "Seriously, I'm very sorry for the disruption. I think maybe I had better rest for a bit. I will set up a time to re-schedule the discussion portion. Feel free to stay for coffee and cake. I'll keep the shop open for another hour." I smiled and everyone dispersed throughout the shop. Jessica made her way through the crowd to come and check on me. Leaving Mike and Mark a few steps behind her to wait.

As she approached, she blurted out, "Bella are you ok?"

"I'm fine-really Jess." Mark then walked over toward us. "Bella, are you ok?"

"Yes, Mark, I'm fine. Thanks. Sorry about all that." How could I go out with him after this? I needed to figure out what just happened. "Um Mark, I'm sorry….but would you mind terribly if I took a rain check on that drink? I don't think I should be drinking after this little incident." He smiled. _It was a nice smile._

"Of course, I completely understand. How about tomorrow? What time do you close the shop?"

"Sure. That would be nice. I usually get out by 9pm."

"Great. I'll stop by and pick you up here. Is that ok?"

"Perfect…and thanks for being so understanding."

"Not a problem. I hope you feel better. See you tomorrow." And he walked back toward Mike.

"Bella, we're probably not going to stay. Mike has to open the store tomorrow. I'll call you."

"I understand…sure. Thanks for coming Jess."

I waved goodbye to Mike and Mark once more then turned around to look for Alice but she was gone. Damn it! _Sneaky little vampire_.

**A/N: Is she imagining things?**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 6

Alice's POV

I can't believe him! He promised me he wouldn't go near her until we worked out the timeline. I _knew_ he wouldn't be able to stay away. But he must be making this decisions last minute or I would have seen him for sure…_sneaky little bastard_. I jumped into the car and drove home at top speed. He'd better be there for the lashing he's gonna get.

I threw the car into park and flew up the stairs. I already knew he wasn't home. Coward. I flipped open my phone and dialed. Voicemail…"Edward, it's your loving sister. I know what you did tonight…that was so, NOT, cool. We will have words when you decide to show up. And stop trying to outsmart me. You know I'll catch up to you eventually. _Love you_!" I snapped the phone shut. I needed to calm down so I called Jasper. I wish he was here. I needed to relax.

Edward's POV

Ok. That went over better than I expected. I really thought that my first time actually seeing her would be more difficult…quite the contrary. I feel renewed. I have missed her so much. Her smell was so intoxicating. Just being that close to her…I knew I'd never be able to leave her again. I will fight tooth and nail for her to forgive me. I have to prove to her that I still love her. I know I meant for her to move on, but now I know that no one can have her but me. We belong together. And what was with that guy Mark?! I can't believe she smiled at him. Her smiles should only be for me! I heard what he was thinking…not one indecent thought, a perfect gentleman. Great. Ugggh. There is no way I can convince her not to go out with him. I haven't even spoken to her yet…I should just kill him…_I can make it look like an accident_. What am I saying?! I'd never do something like that. _But surely I can make it difficult for her to get to know him_...

Bella's POV

I cleaned up the store as best I could and closed up. People didn't stay long after the "lights" incident so I was able to close right at 9pm. I was tired and frazzled. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. I could have sworn I smelled _Edward_…it's still hard to even think his name, but I'm getting better at it. This is crazy! HE'S NOT HERE. My mind must have been playing tricks on me. I _was_ reading a romantic novel and I _was_ thinking of him. And it felt so _real_ like he was right there breathing into my ear. As much as I don't want to admit it…I do miss him. I know I told Alice to keep me out but I wish I could know what he's doing now. I wish could see him, even if it's only once. But what reason would he have to come back here? And, as far as I know, he's way out in the jungle somewhere…_and maybe he's not alone_. Ugghh. I can't even think about that. As hard as it is for me to move on, it's harder to think of him with someone else. I can't keep doing this to myself. I'll drive myself mad if I don't stop this now.

**He wasn't here. He's not coming back. I was just imagining it. He simply just doesn't love me anymore**.

I woke up in the morning feeling more relaxed than I expected. Maybe it was the wine I drank when I got home last night, although I think it gave me strange dreams. No matter what I tried to will myself to do, I still spent the night dreaming of Edward. I even dreamt I heard him humming my lullaby. Or maybe it's just my subconscious playing tricks on me because I was nervous about going out with Mark?

I dressed quickly… I put on my khaki's, rose colored cotton twinset, and ballet flats. I hated to admit it to Alice, but these shoes were not only cute, but so comfortable. Then I remembered that Mark was picking me up at the store so I threw my good jeans into a bag along with my wedge sandals and some make-up. I wanted to look nice but I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard. When I got to the store Alice's car was already there. _This was going to be interesting_.

"Hi Bella, how are you feeling today-better?" She acted like nothing was wrong, she's _amazing_!

Ok, I'll play along. "Hi Alice. I'm better thanks. But something very weird did happen last night. Unless I'm imagining things I really thought I felt…Um… Edward here. Standing right next to me. You wouldn't know anything about that would you? Please be honest with me. Did you see anything?"

"No Bella, I swear I didn't see a thing. Are you sure you're feeling ok?" Her tone insinuated that I wasn't making sense, but I persisted.

"Yeah of course I am. It's just I can't help it. I _feel_ like I'm missing something. I know I asked you not to say anything but…do you see something I should know about right now?"

"Nope…nothing you need to know about…it's all good." She smiled a little sheepishly but with Alice it's hard to tell what she's up to and it's no use getting her to explain until she's ready.

Alice got a call from Jasper after lunch-he was coming home early so she left to meet him. Mark called me at 6pm to confirm he'd be by to get me at 9pm. I was actually looking forward to it. A night out would be a good distraction.

I closed up the shop but kept the inside light on in the back of the store so Mark could see me. I picked up my copy of Bridget Jones' Diary and began to read to pass the time. I don't know how long I was there, but when I looked up the clock said 9:30pm. Did I miss him? No…I would have heard him knocking. Even so, he would have called me if I didn't –right? I picked up the phone and dialed the number he gave me earlier. It went straight to voicemail. How strange. I waited another 15 minutes and tried again. Same thing. This time I left a message.

"Hi Mark, it's Bella. It's 9:45 and I haven't heard from you. I hope everything's ok? I'm just gonna go home. Call me when you get the chance."

I walked out the door to my car. I still missed my truck but after it died, Jacob just couldn't get it running again, so I had to get a new one. The new one wasn't actually new, it was used, but only 2 years old and it had 4-wheel drive. As I reached in my bag to get my keys, I lost my grip and they fell to the ground. I bent down to pick them up and heard a car approaching. I stood up and instinctively turned toward it. _It came and went so fast I wasn't sure it actually happened_. My heart started to pound inside my chest. I couldn't breathe. It was a silver car…it looked like a Volvo. _His Volvo_. I tried to get a look at the driver, but couldn't see anything. Dammit! It couldn't have been him…_I am definitely going crazy. _


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

I was shaking as soon as I got in the car. I could barely get the keys in the ignition. _Get a grip Bella. How are you supposed to drive in this condition?_ I took a minute to compose myself. When I felt better, I started the car and drove toward home. I was pulling up to the house when my phone rang. "Hello? Hellooo?" There was no one on the other end. I hung up and went inside but it rang again as soon as I put my stuff down. "Hello!" I said sounding irritated.

"Hi Bella. It's me Mark. Is this a bad time?"

"Oh, hi Mark. No, no it's fine. Sorry about that. Was that you who just called?"

"Um. No. Um, Bella I'm so sorry about not coming by earlier. The weirdest thing happened to me tonight. _Please don't think I'm making this up_…but I thought I hit _someone _or _something _with my car earlier."

"What?! You think you hit a person?" I began to feel a little guilty about my earlier frustration with him. He sounded a bit disoriented by the ordeal.

"Yeah or an animal of some kind. I was on my way out to pick you up. I took a shortcut, or so I thought, and ended up on a dirt road. When I turned around to head back to the main road, I saw someone/something dart out into the road in front of me. I couldn't stop fast enough and I hit it with my front end. I freaked out. I've never hit anything but a squirrel before. So I stopped the car to see if it was ok, but when I made it around to the front of the car, there was no one there. I looked at the car and the whole right quarter panel was smashed in and so was my headlight. The wheel collapsed onto the axel. I looked all around the area for signs of the animal, blood, fur something…but there was nothing. My car is trashed."

"Oh my god Mark. Are you ok? Do you need a ride? I'm sure it was just an Elk. They get pretty big up here."

"No. It's ok. I don't know maybe it was. Also, when I tried to call for a tow there was no service. Thank god this guy came driving up a few minutes later. If he hadn't helped me, I never would have gotten home. In any case, I'm really sorry. Can I make it up to you tomorrow night maybe with dinner?"

I hesitated but it did sound like he was being honest with me. "Yes, sure, that would be nice." He thanked me and arranged to pick me up at 6pm, since tomorrow was Sunday, I didn't have worry about the store since we closed at 5pm.

I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas. It was kind of warm tonight, so I opted for my tank shirt and a pair of shorts then I went back downstairs for a while to pay some bills. For some reason I wasn't looking forward to going to sleep. Who knows what dreams I would have tonight?

After an hour or so I finally decided to attempt sleeping, so I turned out all the lights and went upstairs. After completing my usual bedtime routine, I walked into my room and kicked off my slippers. I laid myself down onto my back and stared at the ceiling, for how long I didn't know, but I couldn't help recalling what happened at the reading last night. _It felt so real_ and then seeing that car tonight. I just couldn't wrap my head around it. I played the scenes over and over in my head and finally succumbed to sleep.

I dreamt of him again. _It was as if he was right there with me. "Edward" I spoke his name. We were in our meadow and he was holding me, and I was safe. He leaned in to kiss me_…BRRRING! BRRRING! I bolted out of bed. Stupid alarm.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 8

Edward's POV

I couldn't help but feel a little guilty after getting Alice's message. She was right, I had promised to stay away until the right moment but I couldn't help myself. I needed to see her; touch her. The necessity to watch over her never ceased for me, especially during my absence. Now that I'm near her again the desire is even stronger. I'm compelled to protect her at all costs. And tonight I had crossed the line even further. _Alice would kill me for sure_.

I missed watching her sleep. She looked so adorable all curled up like that. Her skin was like ivory except for when she would blush. She stirred and called out to me_._ Was she dreaming of me once again? _I could only hope_. I knew she'd wake soon and I had to get back to the house; and deal with Alice's wrath.

I arrived home and began to walk up the front stairs. I barely got to the top and Alice was already standing there with her arms crossed and a scornful look on her face.

"Edward Cullen. You promised me!" I worked my way past her and into the house. I knew she needed to get this off her chest so I turned to her and put my hands up in defeat. "Now you have even more to explain; What were you thinking Edward? You could have killed him! You are damn lucky you went back to help him get home." She was pointing her finger and poking me in the chest.

I barely flinched from her minor assault. I didn't need her to remind that I was wrong for doing what I did. I bowed my head. "I'm sorry Alice; I know, I know. I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have gone to the store yesterday; but I had to see her Alice! And then when I heard that guy ask her out…_I was insane with jealousy_. I know I had no right to be but still, I couldn't help it; but then I was relieved because she cancelled." I was rambling but Alice let me continue, "Then to my dismay they re-scheduled their little date. I had to do something Alice." I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "Unfortunately, my little stunt backfired anyway because now they're planning on going out tonight." I ran my hands through my hair. My frustration was clearly evident.

Alice was standing over me. "Edward, I know how you're feeling but you can't play with this guy's life like that! I know you're undecided about what to do about this because it's all a blur right now, so I really I hope you make the right decision and leave the poor guy alone. If you really want to see her just do it already, and out in the open for god's sakes instead of stalking her!" She stomped off and left the house. I heard her car start, a loud skid and then the engine roared as she drove away. I don't think my explanation made her any less angry with me. I guess I couldn't blame her.

I knew she was right, but there is no way I'm going to allow, even a do-gooder like him, to get within an inch of Bella; or her heart. That space was reserved for only me. I guess I should have realized it sooner. I don't want her to move on…not without me.

I agreed to not interfere with his life, but she didn't say anything about interfering with their _dat_e…

XXXX

I went to Mark's apartment. _I knew his address because I dropped him there last night._ He was getting ready for his date with Bella; My Bella. He was bathing himself in cologne and practicing his topics of conversation in the mirror like an actor rehearsing his lines. _Imbecile, doesn't he know she won't fall for that crap_? I scanned his thoughts for hints of his plans with her; Not bad really, he's got decent taste. But when his thoughts turned to his after dinner plans, "Why don't you come back to my place for some coffee?"bullshit, my blood started to boil and I knew I had to stop this before it got anywhere near that.

I immediately left and went to the restaurant where he planned to take her. My phone rang; Alice. I let it go to voicemail. Nothing was going to stop me now. I had to get my plan into action before they got there.

**A/N: Ok, so tell us what you think…is it fair that Edward is playing this little game?**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

I spent most of the day re-stocking the shelves. Alice had a penchant to re-organize so I let her move the book shelves around at the front end of the shop. The day moved quickly and soon it was 4 o'clock and I had to get ready for my date with Mark.

I called out to Alice as I grabbed my bag and headed for the back room, "Alice, I'm just going in back to change."

"Ok Bella---don't forget to wear the sandals! I know you feel clumsy, but take my word for it, you won't fall today."

When I was all dressed Alice had to leave her stamp of approval by changing my hair from a headband to a low ponytail with only part of my hair pulled back. "I like the way it frames your face better. Trust me it works on you."

I shrugged my shoulders and complied. I wasn't really sure how to look or act or anything. This whole thing was uncharted waters for me anyway. "Ok, whatever you say Alice, I trust you."

I heard a ding of the bell in front. Alice then turned and pinched her nose, "It's him. He's wearing too much cologne for my taste, but I'm sure it's ok for your nose." She giggled then leaned in to kiss me quickly on the cheek. "Go ahead and try to have a good time."

I walked inside to greet him. He was right on time and dressed neatly in khaki's and a button down shirt. He complemented me on my appearance, which I thought was sweet. I thanked him, but I'm sure he could sense my embarrassment from his observation. I had an underlying nervousness about tonight that I just couldn't shake but I was going to try my hardest to have a nice evening.

We made it to the car and started out toward the highway. He was very polite and asked if I was ok with having seafood because he got a recommendation from one of his co-workers about a restaurant in nearby Beaver. It wasn't too far away, but I guess he thought the longer ride would give us time to talk. We chatted about the basics steering clear of anything too personal.

The restaurant was quaintly lit with a typical maritime décor. It was a small place-only about 15 tables. I noticed most of the restaurant was full. "This must be a popular local spot on Sundays," I commented. We were seated in the corner but just opposite the entrance. The waitress approached us quickly after we were seated and introduced herself as Laura. She read us the specials and asked for our drink order.

While waiting for her to return, I asked him about his work. He gave me some background on the job he's currently working on in Forks. He is actually from Olympia and his corporate office is back there. He asked how I got interested in the book store and I gave him some small details. I still felt the pain of losing Charlie and although the bookstore was a happy reminder of what he left me, it hurt to think of him not seeing it.

During our chat the waitress came back with our drinks. I began to notice that every few minutes she would interrupt us with questions—even the ones we had answered for her already. Was she being extra attentive for a good tip or was she trying to flirt with him? _How rude_ I thought. Finally, Mark excused himself and walked over to speak with her. When he returned to the table he said he asked her politely to give us some space.

Just after our dinner was served he started to tell me a story about his roommate in college. He'd gotten himself into a mess with a local sorority because he had done something lewd while inside their sorority house. He leaned so he could whisper the rest, so our neighbors couldn't hear and without any provocation, his entire plate flipped off the table onto his lap.

"What the hell!" He jumped up and the plate continued to fall to the floor leaving a trail of food down from his shirt hem onto his pants. I jumped up and out of the way to avoid the spillover. The waitress ran over to help us.

"Are you ok? I stifled a giggle with may hand. "How did that happen?" Something like that would have been more likely to happen to me.

"I have no idea. I didn't even touch the plate! Ugh, this is a freakin' mess and I didn't even get to take a bite. Dammit!" He was really annoyed, not that I can blame him, but he was beginning to make a scene. I tried to calm him down.

"Mark, why don't you go to the men's room and try to clean up. The waitress will get this". She asked if he would like another dish, but he told her he wasn't hungry anymore and left for the bathroom. The waitress cleaned up the area and cleared the plates. I wasn't really hungry anymore either. After a few minutes Mark came back visibly calmer.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Would you mind terribly if I went home to change? I can't take the smell." Before I could answer he said, "Actually, how about this--come home with me to change real quick and then we can go out for some coffee. I can drop you at your car after." He motioned for the waitress to bring the check.

I considered this for a moment. "Umm yeah, sure. Ok." He then paid the check and we rushed out to get away from the attention. Our trip back to Forks was quicker than the ride there. I am sure Mark was anxious to get himself cleaned up.

At his apartment he parked in front and turned off the ignition. "Why don't you come up? I'll only be a few minutes." I looked at him suspiciously.

"Um, I don't know about that Mark. I don't really think that is a good idea."

He started to get out of the car, "You don't have to worry-I'll be a perfect gentleman _I swear_. I just didn't want to leave sitting out here alone…it's up to you."

**A/N: Does she go? Should she go? Please review-we know we're going slow, but it will pick up..we swear!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 10

Edward's POV

I made it to the restaurant in record time. I walked in and searched the room. I noticed in the corner by the kitchen was a young woman. As soon as she saw me I knew she was the right choice.

W_hoah. He's so cute. I wonder if he's here alone. Forget it Laura, he'd never go for you. Just see what he wants. Remember to smile! _"Good evening Sir. Welcome. My name is Laura. Would you like a table?" I smiled wide, already knowing the result I would get. _Oh my god, he's even cuter up close! _

"Actually, no, I'm not here to eat but I was hoping you could assist me with something?" I gave her my best inviting smile.

_I'll help you with anything you want. _"Of course, how can I help you?"

"Well, my sister is dating this guy and I really don't think he's right for her. I keep telling her it's a mistake and she won't listen. _He's already cheated on her twice," _I leaned in and whispered the last part to her for effect. "I have a plan in place so I can get her to see the _real_ him, but I can't do it alone…would you help me?" I smiled once more for emphasis.

_God he's got a great smile. Maybe if I help him he'll ask me out? A girl can dream right? _"Um…yeah, sure. What do you need from me?" She said enthusiastically.

Perfect. This would be great. I explained that all I needed her to do was be extra attentive to them. Interrupt their conversations as much as she could so they wouldn't have time to talk. This would annoy _Mark_ because he's dying to tell her about all his accomplishments. _Stupid fool. Doesn't he know Bella doesn't get impressed with things like that_? But I knew it would work. The girl was attractive enough that Bella would think she's flirting and get annoyed, and also he'd start to get annoyed at the constant interference. Eventually dinner would be over and they will have had barely a minute to get to know each other.

I smelled her the minute she walked in. God s_he looked lovely_. I wanted to run up to her and pull into my arms. I reminded myself that would have to be postponed for now. I found a place to hide near the coat closet so I could watch. Now all I had to do was wait for my plan to unfold.

I cracked up as I watched Laura approach them over and over again. Smiling and using her body to try to gain his attention. I could hear the frustration beginning to build in Mark's mind. _Damn her, why does she keep interrupting us?! Is she flirting with me while I'm on a date? I'll give it to her, she's attractive and a very attentive waitress, but it's getting annoying. I can barely get a word in with Bella! She's going to think I'm interested in this chick if I continue to let her interrupt. _He was able to talk a little and Bella was nothing but polite, but _was she even listening_? God I wish I could read her mind right now. I saw Mark stand up and walk over to Laura. _NO, no don't do that_. Damn!

"Laura, may I speak with you? I appreciate that you're being attentive. I can see you're a terrific waitress, but I'm kinda on a date here and I'd like some space to talk with her. Do you mind trying to hang back a bit so we can get a conversation going? I promise this your tip will reflect my gratitude." She nodded slightly embarrassed. "Yes, of course sir. I meant nothing by it, please accept my apologies."

He left her and headed back to the table and she walked toward me with a disappointed look on her face. G_reat now he'll never ask me out_. "I'm so sorry, but I have to do as he asks, I have to keep my job to pay my tuition."

"I understand Laura. Don't worry. I appreciate what you were able to do in the meantime." I smiled again and handed her a $100 bill. Her eyes lit up "Oh thank you!…Um thanks. _Is there anything else you need from me_?" I understood her tone and of course I could read her mind, but I knew I had to put another plan into action or this would all be for nothing. "No Laura thanks though, you've been very helpful. I've got it from here." What was I going to do now? I just need him to…

WHAT IS HE DOING?! Is he going to kiss her? THAT can't happen. I will not let that happen!

Before I could stop myself, I flashed through the dining room at super speed. Everyone in the room thought it was a gust of wind from the door. As I flew past their table I gracefully tipped his plate with my finger and it fell right into his lap. YES! Perfect. Now they would definitely have to leave. There was no way he could sit through the rest of dinner like that.

I was pretty happy with myself. Immature as that was, it got the desired affect--Her away from him. As soon as I reached the sidewalk my phone rang again…Alice again. Shit, she must have seen what I just did. I knew if I didn't pick up this time she'd kill me.

**A/N: He's so bad isn't he? **


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 11

Edward's POV

_I was pretty happy with myself. Immature as that was, it got the desired affect--Her away from him. As soon as I reached the sidewalk my phone rang again…Alice again. Shit, she must have seen what I just did. I knew if I didn't pick up this time she'd kill me…_

I answered curtly, "Yes Alice. What's up?"

Alice screamed into the phone, "Edward Cullen-you come home right now! I told you not to mess with him."

"Yes Alice you did, but you never said anything about their _date_. Besides, no one got hurt."

"Edward, you're being ridiculous. Please leave them alone. You win. You got what you wanted. They will be leaving the restaurant in 2 minutes."

"Alice, I have to make sure she gets home ok at least…Or maybe you can you see if he has anything planned? Will she be ok with him if I leave?"

"Of course, she will be ok, but Edward I'm not telling you one more thing. You come home now! Regardless of what you do, you will have to let her live her life. Unless, you're going to finally tell her you're back in town?" She sounded hopeful. I knew she was right about all this. I was behaving badly and no matter what I did I knew that Bella had a life now, and unless I was willing to come clean and give her the chance to choose, I would have to leave well enough alone. I hoped that whatever I did earlier would be enough to hold off any possible relationship he was trying to establish. "Fine Alice, I'm on my way."

I drove all the way home not even seeing the road. I was lost in my thoughts. I had to make a decision. I had to let Bella know I was here and ready for her to welcome me home and into her life once again. How do I get Bella to open her heart to me? How do I get her to forgive what I've done to her? But most importantly, does she even love me still? If she does, is it enough to forgive me? I'd HAVE to prove that I deserved her forgiveness. I knew that she still carried the pain from when I left her, especially because I wasn't here for her when Charlie passed away. She has to know that I was only protecting her and her family. I had no hand in what happened to Charlie, even if I was here, I may not have been able to prevent it. She has to know that. One thing for sure, I can't just show up expecting her to greet me with open arms. I would have to ease into it slowly.

Alice and Jasper were waiting for me when I walked into the house. "Hey guys, what's up? Jas, so good to see you" I walked over and hugged my brother. He returned the hug and a pat on the back.

"Edward. Good to see you too. Glad you finally came to your senses."

I heard Alice in the back of my mind. Her anger was still at the surface. "Oh don't give him credit for that yet Jas. You know what he's been up to since he got back. Hmmm, but I see that it may be coming to an end?" She looked at me questioningly; Knowing what I was already planning. "Edward, do you really think this is the best way? Why don't you just go see her and get it over with? I know she'll be angry at first, but I know she still loves you and she'll forgive you--eventually."

"Yes Alice, I'm sure. I have to earn her trust and her forgiveness. This is the only way I feel I can do that. Can you promise not to say anything to her for now, please?" I implored her not to say anything. I needed Bella to be unaware of my plans to get an untainted reaction from her.

"Yes, I promise. I won't tell her what you're planning…until you ask me to." She winked at me and started humming the battle hymn of the republic in her head.

"Um Alice, I'm guessing you don't want me to know what else is going on, so I'll just ask one question. Did she go home with him? I don't think I can take not knowing. Just give me something _please_." She stopped humming and let me see for myself. I immediately felt more at ease but I couldn't tell whether it was Jasper or just me knowing that Bella was now home and in her bed; Alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 12

Bella's POV

It was a long night. When we finally got back into town to his apartment, I waited in the car for him. _Which I think he was disappointed about_. When he came out, he found me talking with a Steve Parker, a cop. Apparently he was parked in a Handicapped spot and someone called in to complain. No matter what I did to help, he was getting a ticket. I tried to explain to Steve that it was a mistake and told him the story of what happened at the restaurant. I even tried to appeal to his sympathetic side by using Charlie's name; He didn't budge. Poor Mark, he had a rough night. Since it was obvious to both of us the night was a bust, I suggested I just get home. Frankly, I think just he wanted the night to end, if only to stop the jinx that loomed over him.

Even though Mark was nice I couldn't help but feel I barely got know him. The whole evening was filled with craziness, like someone was playing tricks on us. I was finally able to relax after I changed into my satin shorts and camisole. I needed to feel something soft against my skin tonight. I poured a glass of wine for myself and read in my room for a little while. I must have fallen asleep and I began to dream of him.

_I was in the store, once again, standing in the dark by the podium. I felt someone behind me. This time I knew it was him. I had goose bumps all over my body. I felt his cold breath on my neck and then I smelled his sweet breath as it lingered over my face. I tilted my head back to give him better access. He kissed me-lightly trailing his tongue over my throat up to my ear. A soft whimper escaped me. He sighed when he spoke, "Bella I've missed you." He eased his hand over my arm leaving a tingling sensation behind as he moved up to my shoulder. "Edward" I said breathless. I shivered from his touch but my body was on fire at the same time. I couldn't wait any longer so I spun around wrapping my arms around his neck and pulled his mouth to mine. He responded passionately. At that moment, I needed to be as close to him as possible. My body began to melt into his as our bodies crushed against each other. I thought I was going to explode from the heat that was building…_ BRRRING! BRRRING!

Damn that stupid alarm! Wow. What a dream. It felt so real, but it was over nonetheless. I felt disoriented. My sheets were all over the place. My hair was matted around my head from my pillow. I reached up to turn the alarm off and my hand hit something onto the floor. I turned to pick it up but dropped it as soon as I touched it; like it had burned me.

There, lying on the floor was a folded piece of paper with my name written on the outside. I knew it instantly that it was_ his handwriting._ But how could that be? Was my mind playing tricks on me again? I took a deep breath and picked it up. I sat up in my bed and stared at it for what seemed like an eternity. What would it say? Should I even read it? I knew I'd have to open it eventually. No matter what it said, I realized it meant _he was here;_ In Forks; _In my room_. Maybe I wasn't going crazy after all. But why leave a note? There was only one way to find out.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I am writing you this letter in hopes that you will let me back in your life and give me a chance to regain your trust. I couldn't bear to see you only to have you reject me. I know I have hurt you terribly and disappointed you. I have so many things to explain, but most importantly that you know the real reason I left you last year. _

_I wanted to protect you, save you from the horrors my life had already brought into yours. I knew Jasper wasn't the true reason for my decision. The risks you took to be with me were too much for me to bear any longer. I wanted you to live a normal life; Alive. The only way I could guarantee that was to leave. _

_But I have spent the last year in hell without you. I never realized how leaving you would truly affect me. I was empty and in a hole so deep I could barely climb out. The only thing holding me from utter despair was the thought that you were safe and happy. _

_During my absence I was also tracking Victoria; although not very well. She was crafty and smart in her movements. I was able to follow her all the way to South America, but I lost her trail near the Galapagos. _

_When I found out about Charlie I wanted to come home to you but I knew it wasn't the time. You were already grieving and I didn't want to add to that stress. My only saving grace was that my sister was able to come and be with you to help you through. I can't forgive myself for what I've done to you my love. I promise to never leave you again. I will be here as long as you ask me to be. I love you with all that I am._

_I don't expect your immediate forgiveness but can you at least give me a chance to earn it?_

_Yours Always with Love,_

_Edward_

I sat there motionless. The letter fell slightly from my hand into my lap. I stared at it with disbelief. He wanted my forgiveness? He wanted me back? My heart was beating out of my chest, my hands were shaking. I could feel the anxiety rising up in me; I started to hyperventilate. I felt the room spinning and fell on to my knees. I needed to catch my breath. I felt confused. He left me to protect me; so I could have a normal life? He spent the last year in hell? What about me?! I have been in agony since the moment he left me broken in the woods; and now? When I was just starting to survive, with less pain, he leaves it up to me? Now I was allowed to make decisions? How about when he left me? He made that decision for the both us. COWARD!! How can I trust him now? How dare he put this in my hands now? Who does he thinks he is?

I knew the answer to that. He was, IS, the love of my life. I felt so angry with him but my aching heart already knew it wanted to be with him. I haven't even seen him yet, and I knew I couldn't possibly live through it if he left again.

I had to make a decision, but first, a little dark-haired vampire has some explaining to do…


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

I finally managed to calm myself down and get ready. There were so many thoughts racing through my mind that I was completely distracted. I don't know how I didn't get into an accident. Alice was already at the store, and boy was I going to rip her a new one.

She approached me with a bright smile, "Good morning Bella, here, I got you a blueberry muffin and coffee just how you like it."

I was fuming but of course, sideswiped by her attempt to distract me. "Uh, thanks." I shook my head out of it. "Wait. Don't think I don't know what you've been up to Alice. I don't even know where to start. If you didn't have super strength, I would just… ooh…jump across this counter and STRANGLE you! How could you do this to me? How could you not tell me he was back?!"

"Oh, my god Bella I am so sorry! You told me not to interfere and HE told me not to mention anything until he was ready to talk to you himself. And besides, no one really got hurt, so I kinda looked the other way." I wasn't even sure we were talking about the same thing anymore.

"What do you mean no one got hurt? Can't you see what this has done to me? You know how much it took for me to decide to go finally go on a date, and then I get up this morning and find a note from HIM. I knew I wasn't going crazy! He WAS here in the store the other day WASN'T he? Do you know what he had the nerve to say in his little note?" I waved it back and forth in her face, close enough to brush her nose. "He told me that he made a mistake and that he wants to be back in my life, and that he left to protect me, and that he still loves me. What am I supposed to do with that kind of information?!" I had to stop to breathe. I didn't realize I was yelling until I saw the lone two customers in the store staring at me.

"Bella I am sorry! I am so sorry." She bowed her head and lowered her voice realizing that the customers could still overhear. "My brother and I don't always agree, but I had to respect his decision to keep his return a secret-- for the time being at least. I had no idea at the time what he was planning. Mostly because he didn't know until he did it. I had to do what I did, for him. When I decided to come back he understood, so I owed him at least some time to sort it out; that was for both of your sakes. But aside from all that, I _am_ here for you Bella. You are my best friend and I don't want anybody to hurt you, especially not my own brother."

I was feeling a little guilty for yelling at her. I knew her heart was in the right place regardless of her actions. "I am sorry Alice. I guess I'm not really mad at you. It's him I'm mad at; Both for leaving me a year ago, and for what he's doing to me now. Do you know he wants me, ME, to make the decision? He wants me to decide on whether or not to let him back into my life. How can he expect me to make that decision when he has to know that it's not…that I still…" I stopped myself. I couldn't admit it out loud; not yet. I swallowed hard.

"Bella, go ahead, say it. Whatever it is you can confide in me. I swear I will block this conversation from him. I am here for you." She gave me a hug and motioned for me to sit down. Alice is my best friend and I had to talk to someone about this. Jacob wouldn't be able to understand this. Not to mention that he was MIA right now. Ok, here goes nothing.

"Alice. I still love him--with all of my heart. I haven't been complete since he left. It's so hard to admit I still feel this way. But you have to understand, it is not _only_ my heart that aches when I think of him. It is every single cell in my body. It is so painful that sometimes, I just feel numb from it. However, how can I trust him again? How do I know which was the lie and which was the truth? He told me he loved me and that we were meant to be together---soul mates, but he also said that he didn't want me anymore and that I was a distraction for him." I put my head into my hands. I was holding back tears. I could feel them welling up.

"Bella. My brother does love you and you _are_ his soul mate. He absolutely meant that, but I also think that he is so stubborn and so afraid that you could possibly love him the same way, that it was easier to run away before you got hurt. Hurt by his—our way life. He couldn't risk losing you forever if he was to blame. One thing he didn't expect was that he was the one who hurt you the most-- just by leaving you. He wasn't ready for any of it Bella because he'd never experienced true love before you. He had no idea how heartbroken _he_ would be by leaving you."

"Alice, that still leaves me in the same situation-- stuck between a rock and a hard place. Do I let him in or not? It drives me crazy knowing that he is around here, somewhere...hiding, watching me like a stalker instead of coming out of the shadows. It makes me so angry that he didn't give me the chance to see him face to face. But I do love him Alice." I huffed and stood up in frustration. "This is so unbelievably hard!"

"Listen Bella, why don't you just write him back instead of worrying how to confront him in person? This time you can take control. Don't let him off easily either. Just tell him how you feel. After that you and he can take it from there." She got up, kissed me on the cheek and walked over to the young girl waiting at the counter to ring up her order. _That_ was her answer…write him a letter?

I walked to the back room. I had all these thoughts in my head. At Alice's urging, writing them down seemed like a reasonable answer for now. I wished I could just wipe the last year out of my mind and run to him but I knew that it wouldn't be that easy for me. I heard the door ring in the front but assumed it was customer. Suddenly Alice appeared in the doorway bouncing in place with a huge smile on her face. "They're for you!" I was sitting there in disbelief. Alice was holding a huge bouquet of flowers and small package wrapped with a bow.

"Ok, ok Alice. Give them to me before you propel yourself right into the ceiling." She handed me the flowers. They were beautiful. The arrangement was full with freesia, irises, roses, and lilies, all in a light blue or purple color scheme. They smelled so sweet. I put them down on the desk and opened the package. A short burst of laughter escaped my lips. Alice was still standing there with anticipation. They were note cards. It was obvious why she was excited to see my reaction. "I told you a letter would be a good idea. Read the card, read the card!" I opened the card. Inside it merely said:

_Please trust me. I'm here forever if you'll have me._

_Love,_

_Edward_

Her idea was a good one after all and his gesture was very sweet. I turned to her. S_he had finally stopped bouncing around_. "Alice, you knew he would do this." It was a statement of fact. She looked at me with a mischievous smile. "Yes, but _he_ doesn't know how you're going to reply or even _if_ you will. This part is he's sweating out, and he should be. He can't know everything I know or it would spoil the fun."

"Alice, it sounds a little like playing games don't you think?"

"Well, he's been doing it to you, so turnabout is fair play, No?"

"What do you mean he's been doing it to me; what else do you know Alice?"

"Oh! Um – Nothing. I am just saying, he's been back and just following you around, but never actually facing you, like the big baby he is. In any case Bella, I know he is not going anywhere, so just use this time wisely." She smiled and turned away.

Now I just had to think of what to say and how to say it. If I were able to write down my feelings maybe he would truly understand what I went through and what I'm going through now.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 14

Edward's POV

I was so anxious waiting for Bella's response that when I heard Alice's car approaching, I bolted down the stairs. "Edward, don't even bother. I don't have any information for you". My hopes sank.

"But, don't worry. I can tell you one thing for sure, she's going to write you a letter." She then blocked her thoughts from me. Whatever else she knew, she was hiding it. _This couldn't be good right?_

I decided that I had to at least see Bella once more. When I got to her house she was already asleep. I looked around her room for any sign to see if she had written me back yet, but I saw nothing. I noticed her bag on the floor was slightly open and inside I could see the note cards I had sent earlier. They were still tied together. Maybe she didn't intend on writing me back after all? _Maybe she had nothing to say to me anymore._ I glanced at her and noticed that she was having a restless night. I wanted nothing but to get close to her and hum her lullaby to relax her; that always worked for her in the past. I sat back and relaxed into the rocking chair…_my chair_. My mind began to wander. I recalled the way she responded to me last night. I knew what I had done was wrong, but I had to feel the warmth of her skin just once more. I desperately wanted to hear her speak my name again.

_She had to have been dreaming of me. I leaned in as close as I could without actually touching her. She stirred and then leaned her head back, giving me access to her supple throat. I couldn't resist. I delicately moved my lips over the spot that called to me and flicked my tongue lightly to enhance the sweet taste that was already sending my body into a frenzy. I whispered into her ear, "Bella I've missed you. Her skin responded to my touch with goose bumps then she sighed and said my name. That was my cue to go. She began to stir and I decided I'd better not press my luck. I left her to her dreams of me, hoping one day they'd be a reality once again._

I came out of my trance. I was overwhelmed by the tension of having her so close and not being able to hold her in my arms; I had to leave. I needed to think. _I needed to calm down._ I decided to go hunting for a little release.

Bella's POV

When I got home from the bookstore, I couldn't relax. I still couldn't write anything. There were so many thoughts running through my mind. What would I say to him? Should I tell him the anguish I felt when he left me or describe the utter emptiness I feel in my heart without him? Should I tell him that part of me is actually happy to know he has returned and I desperately want him back in my life? Should I tell him that it is only fear that prevents me from taking him back instantly? I couldn't do it; I wasn't ready to put my thoughts to paper yet. I decided to take a long, hot shower and went to bed, but it was another restless night for me.

I kept dreaming of him. All the sweet memories of the time we spent in our meadow. Our first kiss and how he held me close and made me feel loved. Then, that memory quickly faded to one I had fought hard to bury deep within the confines of my mind. The memory of him walking away and leaving me to wander through the woods, searching for him. These were such painful memories. They roused me from my sleep. Although they were in a dream, they were still difficult to endure. I couldn't shake the fear that if I fell back to sleep, the dream would come back. I recognized that the only way to clear my thoughts was to finally write him that letter.

It was dawn by the time I finished writing. I can't recall how many times I wrote and re-wrote the letter, making sure it was just right. I wanted it to portray the perfect balance between my hopes, and ultimately my fears. At this point I couldn't let him know how much I still loved him; and as Alice said, making him 'sweat it out' seemed like a good idea for now.

By the time I got to the store Alice was already unpacking the new shipments. "Hi Al, I am sorry I'm late. I didn't get much sleep."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Don't you have something to give me?" I gave her a look. It was impossible to keep anything to myself. I reached into my bag and gingerly pulled out the letter that I had sealed, just in case. Her hand was already out expecting it. I hesitated as I placed it into her hands, knowing once she had it, I couldn't take it back. She snatched it quickly before I could change my mind and flitted out of the store. "Ok, see you later, taking an early lunch. I'll be back."

Early lunch? She doesn't even eat and it's only 10 o'clock! If I know her, she is hurrying to get the letter to its intended recipient. I guess all I can do now is wait.

**A/N: dying to read her letter right? It's coming we promise.**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 15

Edward's POV

I heard Alice's car come up the drive. After last night, I had resigned myself to the fact that if Bella responded negatively that I would try again; and again, until she forgave me. I couldn't lose her this time. This woman was everything to me. _If she only knew the things I have done to make sure she was safe_. I walked slowly down the stairs to meet Alice in the living room. I read her thoughts as she walked in and sat lightly on the couch. _I have a letter for yoouuuu_. She was holding it up in the air with one hand waiting for me to approach. I reached for it, but she snatched it away. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Alice, don't start. Just give me the letter please. I can't stand the suspense." She gave in and handed it to me. "Fine, you're no fun." I held the letter in my hands for a moment and breathed in her scent that was all over the envelope. It was intoxicating. "Alice, do I want to read this?"

"Yes, I think you should, but don't ask me anything else. You're on your own-unless I see fit to interfere of course." She flashed me a wide grin.

"Fine. I'd like to be alone then please."

"No problemo. I am going to say 'hi' to Jasper before I leave." She walked past me and pecked me on the cheek. "See you later alligator."

I shook my head in amazement. _How_ _can someone so small be so damned annoying_?! I sat on the couch. I was anxious both to hear what she would say and because I was afraid of _what _she would say. Either way I knew my path was set. I opened the letter to see what my fate had in store for me.

_Dear Edward,_

_I have spent hours trying to figure out the right words to say to you. You said in your letter that you spent the last year in hell; well I should to tell you a little about my last year. Can you even begin to know how I felt when you left me in the woods? I was devastated…broken-hearted. Having you in my life was the greatest gift I'd ever had and you took it away without as much as a glance back. To say I lived in agony every day is an understatement. You can't imagine how hard it was to learn to survive after you left. I was barely hanging on, and then Charlie was killed. __I was truly in hell__. Thank god your sister, Jasper and Jacob were here. They helped me pick up the pieces of my life when you were nowhere in sight. _

_I have been so angry with you for leaving and for not being there when I needed you most. But I realized after a while that I couldn't hold on to those feelings any longer. I needed to move on and live what life I had left. I came to terms with the fact I may never find love like we had ever again. And most importantly, I realized that I was ok with that. I knew that I was lucky to have found it at least once in my life. _

_Lastly, at Jasper's urging, I bought my bookstore. That was exactly what I needed to get my life back on track. I've been actually enjoying life again. Then, when I finally have myself in a place where I feel content, __you show up__. Well, your letter shows up…and it was filled with all the regret I have waited so long to hear._

_Edward, I can't help but wonder if it is too late for us. Having you come back was what I have always wanted. But now you are here, and I am not sure if I can let go of the doubt constantly present in my mind. However, there is a large part of me that wants to. _

_PS-The flowers were beautiful. Thank you._

_Bella_

When I finished reading the letter Alice was standing at my doorway. "Why do you seem so sad Edward? You should be happy."

"How can you say that Alice? It's obvious she thinks it is too late for us. I could feel the pain I've caused her in every stroke of her pen." It struck me to the core. I ached for her and yet I was tortured from the pain she had experienced at my hand. I was the only one to blame for her anguish, and I would spend the rest of eternity making it up to her.

"Ugh, I am sorry to break this to you, but for someone who's lived over 100 years, you can be so dense sometimes. Can't you read between the lines? I've got to go. I promised Bella I'd be back ASAP."

**A/N: you may notice by now that Jacob isn't really around and that we're dropping hints of things seemingly unrelated. We're working on a follow-up story to bring them into view…they will all make sense in good time. Please bear with us.**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 16

Bella's POV

It's been a day since I sent Alice off with Edward's letter. I haven't heard a thing from him and now I was on edge. He was the one who started all this, why hasn't he written back or called, or _something_! Oddly enough, my phone rang. I picked up on the third ring. "Hello."

"Bella? It's Edward." _Finally!_ His beautiful voice rang lightly in my ears like a song.

"Hi Edward." I said cautiously. It was like he had been reading my mind; even though I knew he couldn't. I was nervous hearing his voice; Afraid I wouldn't be able to speak. I didn't know what to say. This was the first time we'd actually spoken in over a year. I wasn't even sure it was him. This just didn't seem real.

"Bella, it took me a while to get the nerve up to call. I'm sorry for not responding to your letter sooner. I was wondering…." He paused and sighed. I could picture him running his hands through his glorious tousled hair.

"I understand. What is it Edward?" I tried to ease his discomfort. I don't know why but I sensed the struggle he was having. I mirrored those feelings.

"I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to the Port Angeles Carnival tonight? It's supposed to be a nice evening." He let out a deep breath like he'd held it in for while before speaking.

"Oh um, yeah sure. Ok. Yes. That would be nice Edward." I tried to sound composed but I stuttered the words out. _Ugh. So stupid_! I hadn't expected him to ask me out. I thought at least I'd have some time to work up to actually seeing him.

"That's great. How about I pick you up at 7 o'clock? Does that give you enough time after work?"

"Sure. Yeah. I'll ask Alice to close up. I guess I'll see you at 7." I breathed a sigh of relief. I can't believe I got through it. Now I just had to get through the rest of the night.

I didn't have to work hard to convince Alice to close up. She apparently had already "planned" on it. _Damn her_ and her super senses. Why couldn't she be more helpful with what I really needed…then again I did tell her to keep it to herself, so I only have myself to blame.

I realized later that she did come in handy once in a while. I rushed home to change and when I got home there was a new outfit laid out on my bed. I was glad to not have to worry about my wardrobe. I really wanted a shower before Edward came to get me. I felt a little grungy and to be honest I knew it would help me relax.

My phone rang. It was Jacob. _Great. He always had perfect timing._ I let it go to voicemail. I would get his message later. I didn't want to give him a single whiff of where I was going tonight, especially who I was going with. I had let my anger toward Edward subside these last few months, but Jacob was still holding onto his-for dear life. It was difficult enough for him to trust Alice and Jasper. Edward would be a whole other ball game.

I'd spent longer in the shower than I had intended. I was procrastinating. I was terrified at the prospect of seeing him again and yet I was longing for it. Alice was kind enough to buy me jeans even though she hated when I wore them. She paired them with a periwinkle colored cashmere sweater that had a v-neck, and boots (without high heels of course). "Thanks Alice." I mouthed out loud. I dried my hair and wore it down. I had cut my hair when Charlie died. I decided on a long bob that touched just above my shoulders. I guess I needed a change and my hair seemed like the easiest target at the time. Soon after that I decided to let it grow out so it was already well below my shoulders now. _Edward liked my hair long didn't he?_

It was almost 7 o'clock. My pulse started to race. I realized this would be the first time I would see Edward in person in over a year. I glanced out my window and like clockwork there he was pulling up the driveway. I walked swiftly down the stairs like a little girl running to see her Christmas presents under the tree. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I came to a sudden halt and composed myself. I reached for my coat and purse as the doorbell rang. I grabbed the knob, took a deep breath and opened the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 17

Edward's POV

I was so nervous-if I were human I'd be sweating. I chuckled to myself at the thought of the millions of human males that have had to endure such discomfort. As I arrived at Bella's house, I saw her peek out the window as I pulled into the driveway. I eased my way out of the car and walked to the front door and rang the bell. I waited for her to answer for what felt like an eternity. What I imagined for this moment could not have prepared me for what I saw when she opened the door. _She was stunning_. Her hair looked like chocolate waves flowing around her face. She was wearing a blue toned sweater that fit her just enough to enhance her curves; not to mention what it did for her coloring. I was speechless.

"Hello Edward." Her voice vibrated a bit. _She was nervous._ I was glad I wasn't the only one.

"Hello Bella. You look beautiful." I can't believe I just said that out loud. _Idiot_! Although that did it-she began to blush. That lovely color in her cheeks made my still heart feel like lunging from my chest. "Are you ready to go?" I reached out to lead her from the doorway and rested my hand lightly on the small of her back as she passed me. I felt the warmth of her skin through the soft fabric of the sweater she was wearing. I needed to engage her in conversation or this night would end up being very long. _Although it would never be long enough for me as long as she stayed in my presence_. "I'm so glad you agreed to join me. I've waited a long time to see you again Bella." I smiled at her, not trying to dazzle her; it was a genuine smile.

She appeared to swallow hard before she responded. "Me too; Although I was curious about your choice of venue." She looked into my eyes for the first time since she answered the door --I was captivated by her instantly.

I guided her easily into her side of the car, "Ah, actually, it was Alice's idea. She inadvertently left the flyer on the table for me to see. I've learned not to ignore her as you well know. Besides, I thought this could be fun, it is a carnival after all." I chuckled trying to lighten the mood and break the minor trance she had me in.

She laughed nervously. "I know _exactly_ what you mean."

We spoke about insignificant things on the way to the carnival. It felt as if we were getting to know each other for the first time; like a real first date of sorts. Maybe that was a good place to be right now. Our past had so much turmoil that if I even touched on any of it, the night would be ruined. I parked the car and we walked toward the lighted field with a giant ferris wheel visible in the middle of it. The noise was deafening between the kids screaming and running around and the general carnival clamor. I never could get used to the smell of human food. I tolerated it, and when the occasion called for it ingested it, but I was never able to keep it down for long. Bella seemed to be somewhere else. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Was I zoning? I was thinking about you actually."

I looked at her quizzically, "Me really, what about?" Did I really want to know the answer?

"I was thinking how it amazes me that you can tolerate all the human scents in the air and still be perfectly relaxed." I definitely didn't expect that response. I chuckled and she bowed her head like she was embarrassed by her honesty. I still loved that about her.

"It's funny you said that. I was kind of thinking about the same thing. First of all, I've spent a long time getting used to being around these types of scents. It doesn't really affect me anymore. And second, I'm actually not relaxed, like you may think and truthfully it's not because of them. It's because of you." She lifted her head to look at me. I think I surprised her with my answer. I realized I'd better clarify for her, "What I_ mean_ is that you are already familiar with the affect you have on me Bella. A year away from you hasn't helped that to fade. If anything it's made my reaction to you even stronger." She looked down at the ground again. I lifted her chin and reached for her hands. She pulled away only slightly and then relinquished herself and let me hold them. "Not for the reason you think. I've already become accustomed to your scent on that level, but it's you and your _essence_ that captivate me now. It's been that way since that first day I spent with you in the meadow." She pulled her hands from mine and began to walk ahead of me.

She paused and turned slightly toward me. "Edward. I don't think I can talk about this with you right now. Can we just try to have a good time?"

I knew I'd gone too far. I pushed her too soon. "Of course, I'm sorry. Let's go. Maybe we should play a couple of games?" I reached out for her hand again to follow me in and she took it willingly.

"We can play them, but I hope you don't expect me to win any of them." She laughed heartily and smiled at me. My soul ached for her, and I was sure that our relationship would build again soon enough. I would be ok with this for now.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 18

Bella's POV

My skin tingled when he took my hand. The cold of his skin was a stark contrast to mine but the sensation was still wonderful. I was still a little rattled from his last statement. He was being so honest with me and I can't seem to find the words to reciprocate. I felt the same way about him. His entire being was what I craved, not just one part of him. I had to wait this out. I wasn't ready to let my guard down just yet.

We walked around holding hands for a short while in silence. It was actually nice to feel him near me, knowing we were linked, even if it was only by our hands. We took a ride on the ferris wheel first. It was amazing to be up so high. I felt the cool breeze on my face and shivered.

"Are you cold? Would you like my jacket?" I didn't really need it but I wanted it. I remember the way his scent tantalized me whenever I would have something of his close to my skin.

"Thanks. That would be nice." He helped me into the arms and I pulled it around me to warm up. _Hmmmmm…that sweet smell-_I was lost in it. We got off and walked further down the rows being careful to avoid the food aisle as much as we could. We came upon a baseball type game; the one where you have to get the baseball into the hole for the prize.

"So, Bella…Feel like throwing a ball around?"

"I don't think that is such a good idea. Have you forgotten my lack of coordination?"

He flashed that wide grin that always got me. "Aw come' on it'll be fun. We can try to win the big bear." I was putty in his hands. I just hoped that anyone within my arms reach was ready to be pummeled.

"Ok fine, but I'm telling you I can't throw worth a damn."

The girl behind the counter approached, "Good evening miss. We'd like 3 balls please. Oh, and do you think my girlfriend can have a practice throw?" He dazzled the poor girl with his broad smile. She was temporarily stunned by his beauty I'm sure. _Big surprise_. Hold on! Did he say 'girlfriend'?

"Really Edward, I don't think I should be the one to do this, why don't you. You are much more experienced at this than I am."

"Don't worry Bella. Just try one throw and see how it goes. It's a freebie." He handed me one of the balls from the counter in front of us. "Ok just look at the hole and try to aim the ball in that direction."

I did what he said, but when I threw the ball I opened my fingers sooner than I intended. The ball went flying to the right of the booth and nearly took the girls head off. Thank god she must have been used to people doing that so she was ready and ducked quickly, but she looked a little miffed. I ducked my head with remorse and put my hands over my mouth. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" I turned to Edward "See. I told you this was a bad idea. I almost killed her!"

They were both laughing at that point. The young girl gracefully took my apology. "It's not funny Edward. I suck at this." I pouted and pushed out my lower lip. He stopped laughing at that point and brought his hand up to touch it with his index finger. It was like an electric pulse shocked me.

"Silly Bella, it's ok. Let's try it again but this time I'll help you." What did he mean 'help me'? He turned my body so I was perpendicular to the counter. Suddenly I felt him move close up behind me. I didn't know what to do. I hadn't been that close to him in so long. He reached for my arm and placed the ball in my hand. I was his puppet now, in more ways than one.

"Ok. Now keep your eye on the target and pull your arm back." I was feeling dizzy. His body was right against mine now. His one hand was on my waist and his other was around my outstretched hand holding the ball. Our proximity was causing currents to run through my body. His head was hovering just over my shoulder. He took a deep breath and released it near my ear. _Oh my god_! I wonder--was he feeling this? "Ok are you ready?" I nodded, unable to speak. Suddenly my arm was rotating forward and the ball jettisoned directly into the hole.

"I did it!" I was thrilled. I instinctively turned around and hugged him. We locked our eyes for a moment and I felt his longing. I wasn't sure I could to move away from him but my mind took over. _Damn Stupid Mind_. I released him and gave him a meek smile. "Um, I'm sorry. I mean _we _did it. That was…fun."

"No Bella, it was you. I just facilitated a little. Let's try it again. You want that bear don't you?"

"Ok. Yeah. Why not? _Let's do this_." I deepened my voice like I was a soldier ready to take on the enemy. He chuckled and moved toward me again to repeat the moves. I was better the second and even the third time. I began to melt into his arms. It was so easy to do so since I'd been so accustomed to it one time—long ago. We got all three balls in and won the bear. I was so excited.

"This was so much fun. I never won anything at a carnival before. Thank you Edward." I smiled up at him and put his hand on my cheek. I felt the fire burn once more. "It was my pleasure Bella."


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 19

Edward's POV

We walked back to my car but this time we didn't hold hands. I wanted to be sure she was comfortable so I gave her space; I sensed she needed it right now. I was very pleased with the way this evening turned out. After my "open mouth insert foot" incident I thought it would all go downhill. Thank god it went just the opposite. Our time together was comfortable and seamless after that. I especially enjoyed teaching her to throw a ball. At first, I wasn't sure if it was a good idea. I knew being that close to her would be difficult for me but I wasn't sure how it would be for her; or if she would even let me get that close. The impact her scent has on me is nothing compared to how I feel when I touch her. My body does things I never knew were possible. I'm still coming to terms with the human part of me and how it reacts with such eagerness. I could feel the current flowing through us when we touched.

The hour long ride back to Forks was silent, but not in an uncomfortable way. We were almost at her house and it seemed we were both lost in our thoughts. I began to think about how to end the evening properly and without losing my momentum with her.

Bella's POV

I realized just now, that I'd actually never been on a "date" with Edward before. This evening was more than I could have hoped for. If someone asked me before now how it would have turned out, I would have said "a disaster". Now looking back on the night we shared together, it was so far from that. He was truly a gentleman. I could still smell his scent on the jacket he gave me. As we neared the turnoff for my house I realized the night wasn't over yet. We still have that inevitable moment that comes at the end of a date…_the goodnight_.

xxxxx

_E: Should I hug her. Do I dare ask to kiss her? _

_B: I'm sure he'll walk me to the door. But will he try to kiss me? Do I even want him to? I'd better decide quickly because if he tries and I'm not prepared, I won't be able stop him or myself._

_E: I hear her heart rate climbing. I wonder what she's thinking._

_B: Calm down Bella, he can sense when you get nervous. Oh shit, I think I'm blushing and I'm not even out of the car yet._

_E: I love the color that her blush brings to her face. Is it too much to hope that it's because of me? I don't know if I'll be able to contain myself. I'll just walk her to the door and just see what happens._

_B: I've decided. I can't let him kiss me. If he does, I won't be able to 'behave' as he used to say. I wonder what he's thinking; he's been so quiet. Damn. We're home already. I feel sick now. Ok Bella, turn and thank him for a nice time. Then get out quick…without tripping of course._

xxxx

Edward's POV

I pulled in and put the car in park. I got out of the car to open her door for her. I noticed she had turned toward where I was seated. Oh shit, maybe she was expecting me to kiss her? _Damn why do I have to move so quickly?_ I was already at her door and took her by surprise, "Oh! Geez Edward, I forgot how fast you can move." I reached for her hand to help her out. She was shaking and her head was down. She pulled her hand away as she steadied herself and reached into her bag for her keys. I followed her up the stairs to the door and reached for her keys to unlock it for her. She seemed surprised by my gesture and jerked her hand back. I remember how nervous I was the first time I tried to kiss her…that was nothing in comparison to this moment. The paralyzing fear of rejection is overwhelming.

Bella's POV

Oh my god-he just wanted my keys! I thought he was leaning in for a kiss. I hope he didn't notice my reaction. My heart was racing now. I had to calm down. I didn't know what to say to help ease this tense moment. Thank god he spoke, "Goodnight Bella. I'm so glad we did this. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did?" Even though I inhaled deeply the only thing I could manage to say was, "Yeah me too. Uh huh." _Stupid Idiot_! I realized all I really wanted was for him to sweep me into his arms and kiss me; so much for making up my mind earlier. I think maybe he was expecting a different response? He had a strange look on his face and I couldn't decipher what it meant. "Ok. Well, um, I'll let you get some rest." Then he turned and walked toward his car. I couldn't take watching him leave. I felt a knot form in my throat as I walked inside quickly shutting the door behind me. I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

Edward's POV

As I approached the car I thought about the way I just left. I was such a fool to think that would be enough. She seemed so flustered. Wait, when I reached for her keys, did she think I was going to kiss her? _Did she want me to kiss her? _The closer I got to the car the more I became conscious of the fact that my desire to kiss her was overpowering me. Before I knew it, I was at her door. I put my hand up to knock and the door swung open simultaneously. I couldn't lose my nerve now. It looked like she was going to say something but I reached for her anyway.

Bella's POV

I thought about it for a moment. Should I have asked him to kiss me? Maybe his move to unlock for my keys was a hint that he wanted to but I messed it up? Maybe it was the right thing to do. My mind was telling me to take it slow, but having him so close made my heart ache. I yearned for him to kiss me just once. _Oh no…he forgot his jacket._ I opened the door to catch him, and was suddenly swept up into a fiery kiss. Unlike any other kiss we have ever shared. This one was full of such passion and need, like the ones I remembered from my dreams. I instinctively entwined my hands around his neck, tugging at some of his hair with my fingers as I drew myself in tighter. If memory served me, he usually pulled away at this point. Instead he deepened his response and his cool tongue met mine with intensity. My head was swirling. My body was aflame and my legs were weakening by the second. I let him hold the weight of my body in his capable hands. I needed air but I never wanted this to end. He moved his lips to my jaw grazing my skin along the way, then to my throat making his way to my ear. I finally came up for air with a heaving breath. Then he whispered softly while leaving a chill on my skin. "Goodnight Bella."

I had to be imagining things. As quickly as he was there, he was gone; leaving me faint and wobbly. I leaned against the door for support. I was still breathless when I heard the car start and pull away. Did that just happen? _**Wow**_. I never did get to give him his jacket back.


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 20

Edward's POV

Should I apologize to Bella? I shouldn't feel regret for what I did, I could feel that she wanted it as much as I did by her response. Still, I do feel like I took her off guard. But if I had actually asked her permission she may have refused me.

I couldn't get the memory our kiss out of my head. It was so different than I remembered. There was a different type of urgency between us. Our mouths somehow molded to each other and fit perfectly. The heat between us was also different. It felt more powerful, even lustful. I had always been attracted to Bella. She was everything I had ever wanted in a woman, even before I knew what I wanted. But this year has changed her…matured her I guess would be a better term. Her femininity is more pronounced and she seems more self-assured. I welcomed the changes and felt they somehow changed me as well. After all, if our souls were truly connected wouldn't any changes we experienced affect us both?

I still had the stuffed bear in my car. It would be a perfect excuse to drop by and see her. Is it too soon? Maybe she wouldn't like a surprise visit. I'll give the bear to Alice and leave her a note. This way she knows I was thinking of her but it's not too imposing.

Bella's POV

I got to work late the next day. I dawdled around the house while I got dressed and never really looked at the clock. I felt elated-I think I was floating on air. I didn't expect to feel like this ever again. Alice brought me back to earth as I walked in. "Decaf for you today missy. I don't think you need any more of a 'high' than you are already on." She handed me a cup of coffee. "How odd...My brother was wearing that same stupid grin this morning when he asked me to bring that in." I was pulled from my reverie and turned to where she was pointing. The bear I had won, with his help, was sitting in my chair. In its hands was a note. I walked over picked it up. I hesitated and then opened it with anticipation.

_Dearest Bella,_

_Maybe I should apologize for my behavior last night, but I'm not sorry. I wanted that kiss more than you could know. I hope I'm not wrong for thinking you relished the moment as much as I did. I'm willing to do anything I can to prove my love for you. I sense that you still fear that I will leave you again. I can promise you, that I'm here for as long as you want me to be. Take as much time as you need._

_Love,_

_Edward _

I sighed deeply and moved the bear onto the floor so I could have the chair. He always knew the right thing to say and yet I couldn't help but recognize the meaning in his words. He was right. I did want that kiss and _so much more_. But the other thing he was right about was my inescapable fear that he would leave me once again. I knew he meant every word he wrote, but the idea that he still loved me was hard to comprehend. Even after knowing why he left. _Knowing that he had to lie to me so I would let him go. _Did I dare open the small part of me that I thought was closed forever? I knew I couldn't be without him; especially not after what happened last night. I would have to be brave and prepare for whatever was coming. I needed to fight those fears head on. It was the only way to know if the life I always thought I was meant to lead was still waiting for me.

Alice walked over from her desk and held out her hand. "Now, I believe I have mail to deliver? Chop Chop. I told Jasper I'd meet him for a quick _bite_ so I probably won't be back until 2 o'clock."

"You know Alice for someone who is supposed to be working you sure take a lot of lunch breaks. And they are never at lunch time I might add." She gave me her usual impish smile

"Never you mind. I get my work done don't I? Besides I have important business to attend to." She winked at me and tapped her foot indicating that I was holding her up. I decided to give in and got out my paper and pen.

It seemed a bit unusual communicating with Edward in this fashion but at the same time it was easier for me to express myself without getting distracted by just being in his presence. It was a freeing experience to be able to convey my thoughts without the barrier of my physical responses.

_Dear Edward,_

_There is no need to apologize. I was a willing participant. I won't lie and tell you that we're "all better now" but I am willing to work on this with you. I feel there is so much that we've missed and yet I feel like we're already caught up. I think we're already off to a good start. Let's try taking it one day at a time._

_Bella_

I handed the letter to Alice and she left after pecking me on the cheek. "Don't forget the shipment of the books will be here at 11 o'clock. See you later Bella!" Ugh, the new shipment. I did forget…and how convenient that she won't be here when it comes. I couldn't be mad at her. _She did, with her superhuman strength, move all my shelves around the other day…with the books in them!_ I heard a beeping noise from inside my purse. My cell phone had a message waiting. Oh my god – Jacob! I completely forgot he called me the other night. I pressed the code to retrieve his message.

"_Hi Bells, it's me Jake. I just wanted to check in to see how you were. It looks like things are a little more complicated here to deal with so Sam is actually helping me and we're taking Quil and Embry camping to sort things out. I know it's a shocker…but it's a long story. I promise to fill you in as soon as I can. Do me a favor. Don't go out by yourself for a while ok? It'll make me feel better since I'm not around to be sure you're ok---alright? Well, I'd better go. Call me and leave me a message so I know you got this. Love you Bella. Bye."_

What is going on with him? He's been acting so strangely lately. I haven't seen him in so long and the last time I did I swear he was on steroids or something. He'd grown so much in only a month. I guess he had his growth spurt later in life? I am definitely curious how he got so chummy with Sam after all the terrible things he thought about him before. I just hope he can work things out with Quil and Embry. They are his best friends on the reservation. I guess I'd better call him back or he'll hunt me down. I haven't told him about Edward's return yet. I knew I would have to eventually, especially since we were going to be spending more time together.

I dialed his number. I secretly hoped he'd pick up but I got his voicemail. "Hi Jake it's Bella. I really hope you're ok and not just keeping things from me _for my own protection_. Things are fine here. I promise not to go out alone—ok? Come see me soon, I miss you." I hung up just as a customer walked in.


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 21

Bella's POV

I didn't hear back from Jake that week. I was sure there was no cell service where he was camping and he would call when he returned. I knew he was fine, but somewhere deep down I had this nagging feeling that he was hiding something from me. Besides, he'd be back soon enough and I'd have a lot of explaining to do myself.

Despite my uneasiness about Jacob, I couldn't help but feel a sense of hope. Edward didn't respond to my last letter, instead he showed up the next day as I opened the store. Alice had wanted the day off and thought it would be a good chance to spend the day together without any pressure. I know it was her sneaky little plan, but it actually turned out to be a nice day. Edward and I just talked and enjoyed each other's company. He was so well-versed in so many genres of writing that he kept me entertained with interesting tidbits of information about various authors and their histories. I couldn't help but wonder if some of his knowledge was by experience rather than by education.

We spent time together each day the rest of that week. Even if it was just to go for a walk or see a movie. Edward was very romantic, more that I recalled. Every day he brought me a blush pink colored rose…I'm sure the gesture had an underlying significance because the first day he brought one for me, I did just that.

We talked about the obvious physical attraction between us and both decided that we should wait a little longer before crossing those boundaries until the time was right. Not to say that the tension between us wasn't palpable, but he was so gracious and gentle that he never once stepped over that invisible line. We held hands all the time and on many occasions he'd delicately caress my cheek and look into my eyes; just enough to light the flame but never letting it burn too hot.

Thursday at lunch time, Edward and I took a long walk in the park. I hadn't realized how far we'd gone until we reached the perimeter. _We were at the cemetery_. I had mentioned earlier that week that it had been too long since I'd visited Charlie's grave. It was always difficult to recover from those visits.

"Edward. What are we doing here?" I was anxious now. I was feeling so carefree and happy before that moment.

"Bella I know this is hard for you but I know you've been meaning to come here for over a month. I just thought maybe it would help if you weren't alone." _He knew what I needed before I did. _

"Thank you Edward. Maybe you're right." I took a deep breath. He was still holding my hand. "I'm nervous. I don't know if I can do this, even with you here." I lowered my head. I felt guilty saying that out loud.

"You don't have to be nervous. If you prefer to go in alone, I'll wait right here for you."

"No! No…I mean. I _want _you to come with me." The thought of him letting go of my hand right now panicked me. "I just meant that it's so hard for me to do this. I don't want to lose my composure in front of you."

"Bella It's understandable. You loved your father. Don't be afraid to show your emotions in front of me. I will never do anything but be here for you in any way you need me. Come'on... Let's go in shall we?" He tugged lightly and urged me forward. I followed him willingly with my head down, holding tightly to his hand. By the time I looked up I realized he had walked me right to the spot where Charlie was buried.

I was surprised. "How did you know where his grave was?"

"Bella, you are the most important person in my life. Charlie was important to you, which made him important to me. When I got back to Forks, one of the first things I did was ask Alice to bring me here. I felt I needed to pay my respects. I actually felt closer to you somehow by being here. I hope you don't mind?" _Who is this amazing man?_

I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek and leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Edward. I don't know what to say." My eyes welled up.

He sat with me quietly while I wept for my father. He held me close and comforted me. How I needed him and his strength. I felt a catharsis; a release of emotions I'd held in for so long. Sometime has passed and he left me alone for a few minutes. I spoke to Charlie out loud and told him all about how my store was doing; about Alice and Jasper..and about me and Edward. I know he'd be happy for me. I know I was happy…for a change.


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 22

Bella's POV

I walked into the shop visibly exhausted. I didn't need to ask Edward to leave me alone for a while. He knew space was what I needed. Alice saw me, I'm sure already aware of the afternoon I just had. I was so tired of being hurt and for the first time I felt my body and mind agree. It was time to be happy again. Edward was that happiness for me. "Bella," Alice put her hand on my shoulder like she was comforting me. She already saw what I had decided. "I know you are frightened of moving in this direction, but I also know my brother loves you more than anything. It's time you finally worked on being happy again with him…not without him."

I smiled at my best friend and hugged her. Alice always had a way to make me feel strong and yet I knew it was her way of protecting me. "I love you Alice. My life is what it is today because of you. I owe you everything."

She spoke in my ear. "Bella you have changed my life as well; all of ours. Forever."

xxxx

Edward's POV

I left Bella at the store after our visit to the cemetery and headed home. I knew there weren't many customers today and she needed some space. Seeing Charlie's grave, especially with me, opened some old wounds-for both of us. I ached to be able to wave my hand and take away all the pain she had to endure this last year. I could feel her releasing it all as I held her close. I could only hope that she would see it as a step forward. This last week with her has made me fall in love with her all over again, even more so than I could ever have imagined. I longed to make her mine forever. I knew what that would entail and I would deal with all of that at some point. For now I just wanted her to want to be with me unequivocally.

I heard Alice as she approached the house. She slammed the door and stomped up the stairs for emphasis. "Edward! We need to talk." I could hear her whoosh up the stairs; suddenly my door flew open.

"Can I help you Alice?"

"Yes actually. You can." She stuck her tongue out at me and gave me a sneer. "I was driving home and had a vision. Several actually, and I have decided it was time to put my two cents in. And if you want any of your plan to be successful, I suggest you listen to me."

"My 'plan' Alice. What plan?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I already know what's going to happen and so do you, but how it gets there is up to you. Now, I know you had a great day with Bella, regardless of her emotional breakdown. She needed that and you I both know it. She was different when you dropped her off. I think she's coming around." I made a move to signal I was going to speak and she cut me off. "Hold on. Don't let me get off track here. So, as I was saying you have a goal and I want to help you both get there. So here." She threw an envelope over to me and I caught it in mid-air. I was beginning to get the gist of her plan though her mind, but I opened the envelope for the details.

Inside the envelope were 4 tickets for the Pacific Northwest Ballet in Seattle. The performance was for Romeo and Juliet tomorrow night. "Alice. What are you doing?"

"Edward, I bought the tickets a few weeks ago. I knew you would work things through with Bella by now and I think maybe a night out of Forks is a good idea. For all of us. I thought we would take Bella to dinner and then the Ballet. We can stay in Seattle overnight at the Hyatt. And before you say anything don't worry, I got you suite."

"I don't know Alice. Have you brought this up to Bella yet? What if she doesn't want to go?" A wave of insecurity came over me. How would I even bring this up to her? What would she think of me for planning this?

"Edward, it's all set. I've already spoken to Marlie. She's actually coming to town to visit for a week and is willing to watch the store for the weekend while we're away. She'll have no excuses. Besides it's one of her favorite stories and she's never seen the ballet. I'll tell her first thing in the morning. Don't worry it'll be perfect."

I wasn't sure her little plan would work but I had to admit that having Bella in new surroundings would be nice. Having her in a hotel room would be even nicer. _Get the mind out of the gutter man! You love this girl—respect her! _I had to get a grip. Jasper walked in during this little exchange. He kissed Alice on her neck as he walked up and put his arms around her from behind. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi honey. I was just telling Edward about our plans for the weekend. I think he's on board. This is going to be so much fun!"

"Yes it is darling." He looked up toward me. "And um, Edward. I think you'd better get yourself in check before tomorrow or Bella may not make it to the Ballet." I was mortified. He sensed my desire for Bella that far away? He was in the garage for god's sakes! I gave him a reproachful look and laughed. "Yeah. Right. Sorry about that Jas." He winked at me and began to pull Alice out of the room. "Why waste a good vibe. Thanks brother."

I yelled out after them know full well they weren't paying any attention to me by now. "Yeah sure. Glad I could be of help!" Pain in the ass. Then I realized I should probably go hunt if I'm going to be in the city tomorrow anyway…I had some energy to burn off too.


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 23

Bella's POV

Friday came and I was actually looking forward the weekend, and the next time I'd see Edward. Although my insecurities hadn't completely vanished, after my conversation with Alice, I realized that I shouldn't dwell on it any longer. He is here now and that's all it matters. I wanted to be happy and I wanted it to be with Edward. I planned on telling him the next time I saw him, but I just didn't know how to bring it up.

When Alice came in she tossed an envelope in front of me, pulling me out of my thoughts once again. I opened it and pulled out the contents. Inside were four tickets to the Ballet…in Seattle.

"What's this Alice?"

"I got them a few weeks ago. I knew they wouldn't go to waste." She winked at me. "I also know how much you love Romeo and Juliet, and I thought it would be nice to get away, especially for you. You spend all your time in this store Bella; you never do anything for yourself. And now that you've decided to forgive my brother, it's the perfect setting to celebrate, don't you think?"

"oh-kayyy…this is a nice thought Alice, but who is going to watch the store while we are both away? And is Edward ok with your little plan? I mean he doesn't even know I've decided to forgive him so how can we 'celebrate', or DOES HE, Alice?"

"Of course, he doesn't know. I haven't said anything to him. Actually he is excited about going but he is afraid you won't to come, so this will be nice surprise for him. As far as the store is concerned, I've handled that too. Marlie is in town and agreed to watch the store while we are away... And don't give me bull shit about having nothing to wear, because you know I've already got that covered. Discussion is over Bella. Marlie is coming at noon. Jasper and Edward will be picking us up. Your bags and a change of clothes for the ride are in the back room."

I hadn't even begun to process the entire conversation, and then I realized what time she said we were leaving. "Noon! Isn't that kind of early?"

"Bella, there is so much to do before to do before the show. Your hair, make-up, and of course the _human_ needs to eat. Now stop asking me all these questions, you know I've got it all under control so just go with it for goodness sakes."

She is just so irritating sometimes! I hated being shanghaied against my will, BUT I really loved the idea of going to the Ballet. I'd never seen one before; and she wasn't wrong about Romeo & Juliet, it is one of my favorites.

The morning went by quickly. I was glad Marlie came in early. We got a chance to catch up. She loved everything that we've done with the store and was so excited to be here for the weekend. I knew a part of her missed it here.

Jasper and Edward showed up shortly thereafter. Edward and Alice were busy loading the bags and debating which route to take. I was starting to really look forward to the whole thing, as well as being with Edward for the entire weekend. I guess my excitement was obvious to Jasper, because he made a comment as soon as I got in the car.

"Wow, this ride should be interesting. I think in these close quarters, the level of anticipation could be overwhelming. All three of you are buzzing with it—I may just drive off the road!"

He burst into laughter. I guess I was excited to go, but maybe it wasn't only because of the Ballet. I had to believe being alone with Edward was part of it. _And what did he mean by that comment? Was Edward excited too?_ I'm sure he's seen plenty of Ballets? Before I could ask Jasper, Alice and Edward got in the car. If they had overheard him, they didn't mention it.

The air in the car was thick with a mixture of anxiety, hope and, dare I say it, sexual tension. I didn't need Jasper's talent to know that. Edward must have felt it too because just as I was thinking it, he asked Jasper to turn on the radio. I guessed some music would be a good distraction. I glanced over at the speedometer and realized we were traveling well over 100 miles per hour.

"Jasper, I know you have super senses and all but is there any way we can slow down a bit…_for the human_? Alice retorted with a snide remark that I didn't quite understand.

"Don't worry Bella, it's not like someone will dart out in front of us and cause an accident." She tapped on her forehead and glanced at Edward. "Can see the future…remember?"

"Alice." Edward said sternly. He looked uncomfortable. He caught her glance and shook his head ever so slightly. I barely noticed it.

"What. What's that about?" I asked them. It wasn't like the two of them hadn't had secret conversations before, but this time I felt like maybe it involved me.

"It's nothing Bella. I was just trying to cut off Alice's sarcasm." But he was still looking at Alice with annoyance on his face.

The way Jasper's car rode was so smooth. I began to feel drowsy. Before I knew it I was asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 24

Bella's POV

I don't know how much time had passed but started to feel a little cold. I was laying in Edward's lap. When I opened my eyes and was looking straight into Edward's glorious gaze. I felt like I was still dreaming. "Hi." He smiled at me. "Did I sleep very long?"

"No, only about an hour. We'll be there soon." He brushed a hair away from my face grazing my cheek and I smiled back. I felt oddly peaceful like this with him. I sat up and looked around. We were approaching the city limits. A pang in my stomach made me aware that I was hungry. I had only eaten a muffin and some coffee for breakfast. It's been hours since then. "I forgot to ask…where are we going to eat tonight? The _human_ is feeling hungry."

Alice responded. "Oh, you're going to love it Bella. It's called Sky City Restaurant and it's at the top of the Space Needle. It has amazing views! And of course, I hear the food is delicious."

"Wow. It sounds fancy. But you guys don't even eat." I suddenly felt a little uncomfortable imagining myself eating at a fancy restaurant with three people who wouldn't be eating. I didn't bother asking, I would leave the ruse up to them.

Alice began her usual diatribe whenever it came to my reticence. "What are you worried about Bella? We've got it all taken care of. We've already decided what we can tolerate as far as food. We're not going to embarrass you with any antics like dumping our plates onto our laps or anything." She ducked her head ready for the cell phone that went flying at her. She caught it and stuck her tongue out at Edward. I turned to him shocked by his behavior. Why would he do that to her?

"Edward! What's wrong with you?" He resembled a cat that ate the canary. He had guilt written all over his face. "What-what did I miss?" I began to put the pieces of the conversation together. I coupled it with the conversation from earlier. _Dart out in front of us causing an accident…dump our plates onto our laps_…No! She didn't!

"Alice, tell me you didn't! Tell me you didn't have anything to do with what happened last week to that guy Mark? I knew it! I knew he couldn't have that bad of luck. How about the power outage at the book reading, was that also you? I was beginning to think I was a jinx." She took a defensive pose in the front seat and turned to face me.

"No Bella I swear! I didn't do anything! I saw what happened, but it wasn't _ME_ who caused it!" She glanced at Edward pleading for release from this scrutiny.

"Bella." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't yell at Alice. Your assumptions were correct. Someone was causing a little bad luck for Mark but it wasn't Alice…It was me. I'm sorry." He lowered his head and couldn't look at me.

I was utterly floored. Why would he do something like that to Mark? He was so nice and polite. He wasn't a danger to me in any way. All along I felt like I had caused all these things to happen to him, and in some small way I did. I felt so bad.

But then it suddenly dawned on me…Edward wasn't doing it to Mark. He was doing it to ME. He was sabotaging my dates with him! "Edward Cullen. How could you?!"

"Bella I'm so sorry. I know it was childish. I just couldn't bear the thought of someone else taking you out on a date. Not to mention if you liked him what would happen. My jealousy got the better of me. I never did anything to hurt him. I just made it difficult for him to get to know you…that's all. Please, please forgive me?" He glanced up at me through his thick black lashes. His topaz eyes were warm and pleading. A half grin formed on his face. _He was jealous_. I was surprised at the great lengths he took to make those things happen. Our previous relationship had never taken us to this point. I mean he had encountered little nuisances like Tyler and Mike but he knew deep down there was nothing to worry about. I was the one that had to hold back all the time. Women practically threw themselves at Edward. I guess I should be flattered.

"Edward answer me this. If you were the one to do these things, how long have you been back? I don't understand why you just didn't come to see me when you got here? Why go through all that? And I might add that it would have saved poor Mark from all that humiliation in the process." I felt the calm that Jasper was now washing over us. I knew he had only the best intentions and that it would help him drive in peace as well.

"Bella I am truly sorry. I know now that I should have come see you right away. I just needed to be sure you'd speak to me. I had no right to barrel back into your life unless you wanted me to. But when you made arrangements to go out with Mark, I was afraid you'd begin a relationship with him before I got the nerve up. I had to try something to give me that window." I actually understood his logic. Maybe he had a point. If I had started dating Mark how much harder would it have been to just spend time with Edward, and to get to know him again?

"Edward, honestly, you're right. It was very childish of you. Not to mention, how insensitive it was to me or to Mark. You can't just play around with people's lives like that. I need to make my own decisions. Can you understand that? Whether or not it would have worked was none of your business and mine to handle how I choose. Can you promise me you'll never again interfere with my ability to make my own choices?" I was suddenly aware of the silence in the car. The music was turned down very low and Jasper and Alice were facing the road. I glanced down and noticed their fingers were entwined on the center console.

"Bella. I promise I won't get in the way of any future suitors if you so wish." He turned away from me to look out the window. It was obvious he thought I was angry for interfering with me and Mark. When will he ever see that I have a connection to him that no one can come between? When will he finally realize that I can't ever be without him again? He's so intelligent and yet so naïve. It was so endearing and infuriating at the same time.

I reached out and turned his head to face me. I rested my hand on his cheek and he tilted his head further into it. "Edward. I'm not saying I want to go out with anyone else. Not now or anytime in the future. What I _am_ saying is that I want to make my own informed choices. I don't want you to interfere with things so it influences any of my decisions. If I am going to decide on something I want to know all the information…good or bad; so I know the decision I'm making is right for me, and whoever else is involved. Does that make sense to you?"

He pulled my hand from his face and kissed my palm. The coldness of his lips contrasted the sensation of heat that radiated up my arm and into my body. I reflexively closed my eyes and tilted my head back slightly. "Yes, love, it does. I'm sorry for ever taking that away from you."

I laced my hand in his as we sat closer to each other in the back seat. He placed his jacket around my shoulders to relieve some of the chill. I owed Alice an apology.

"Alice. I'm very sorry I accused you of subterfuge I should have known it was your brother. On the other hand, Edward here owes you an apology too…for chucking the phone at you." We all laughed out loud as I gave Edward a look.

"Yeah Alice, I'm sorry for wanting to take your head off for giving me up. Traitor!"

"Hey hey now, she was just watching out for me. I am her best friend you know." I looked up at him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thanks Alice…for convincing me I'm not a jinx after all."


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 25

Edward's POV

We pulled up to the hotel valet and exited the car. I took Bella's hand as we walked to through the doors into the lobby. Her face lit up. I could tell she was impressed by its grandeur. I'd been to Seattle a few times and the appeal it had before paled in comparison to now. I was here with Bella, the love of my existence. This weekend for me was the final frontier, so to speak. I wanted her in my life forever and I knew spending time with her, away from Forks, away from our past, we could finally move toward a future together. Alice had made all the arrangements but I wonder to what extent she told Bella—did she know about the Suite? Would she object if she did? I guess at that point there was only one way to find out.

Alice approached us with our key cards. "Here, these are your keys. I made sure you had a room with a window and a great view. My room is two doors down from yours so Bella I will be in to help you get ready in 15 minutes. Sound good?"

We both nodded in assent, not wanting to jostle the good mood Alice was in. I knew better than to interrupt a plan of hers midstream. Bella smirked back at Alice and then looked up at me.

"Edward, will you be sure to set your watch so I know when my 15 minutes are up? I don't want to be late for Alice's primping party."

Alice looked a bit dejected but snapped back. "Bella don't give me any lip, you know we're pressed for time and if I left you to your own devices you'd never presentable and on time." I laughed a little too loud and Bella flashed me a look of death.

"Don't get all huffy Alice. I'll be sure to send her to you on time." She grabbed Jasper's hand and stomped toward the elevators. We followed shortly after her but she caught the first one so we had to wait a minute. "Edward, will our bags be in our rooms already? I didn't see the porter."

She said _rooms_ not room. Hmmm. Guess she doesn't know. _Dammit Alice_. "Yes, the bags should be there love."

We arrived at our floor and we walked toward the room. I slid the key through the slot and opened the door. It was a beautiful suite. The main area had a large couch and matching chairs set around a table and entertainment area. The accent furniture was dark wood, Queen Anne style with curved features. The colors were neutral with touches of gold and red; a regal combination. The bedroom was to the right and the balcony was beyond the seating area. The view looked spectacular. You could see the Space Needle straight ahead. "Look Bella. That's where we'll be dining tonight."

She looked around and then out the window to the view I was referring to. "Wow. Edward this room is beautiful. The view is amazing. I know you travel in style but this…wow." She smiled in awe of the space. Then you could see the light click on. "Um, Edward, are we sharing this room?"

I smiled with as little guilt as possible on my face. "Actually Bella. Yeah, if you are ok with that?" I am not sure if she expected me to answer so bluntly. I walked over and plopped myself onto the couch. Her eyes bulged out of her head but then she relaxed. "Alice said the hotel was booked and they only had the suite left…and she thought since I don't actually sleep that you would take the bedroom anyway."

"I don't mind at all. As long as you don't mind? She blushed a little. I could tell she sensed the intimation of us sharing this space, but how close would she want me to get? I knew I wanted to hold her tonight. "Of course I don't mind, I will probably just read a book or watch late night programming."

_I wasn't a fool_. I understood the possibilities. I have always wanted to be closer physically with her. The only thing that held me back was the fear of hurting…or even _killing_ her. Over the last few weeks I read more about our kind and our physical reactions to intimacy. Carlisle even gave me some books as well as his research material he'd written years ago. I started to understand where and when I would be able to gauge my temperament so I would be able to maintain control. I knew that if I were to be with Bella as a human I would have to take very strong precautions. Although, if Bella was still inexperienced…_God that never occurred to me…was she still a…? Stop thinking like that Edward it won't matter if she isn't._ Our venom was only effective if it reaches the blood stream. Not that I expected something to happen this weekend, but I had to be sure, just in case. I even hunted earlier this morning to be sure I had all my strength and practiced a little self-relief before I returned. _I practically ground a 100 year-old fir tree to sawdust just thinking of her in that way._

I noticed the time and could hear Alice's thoughts from the other room. She was already bugging me to get Bella on her way over. I stood up and walked over to her. She was now standing by the window looking at the view. I reached for her hand. It was so warm. I could feel and hear her heart start to beat faster. I turned her to me. Every time I looked at her I was more and more engaged by her loveliness. "Alice is waiting. You'd better go or she'll have my head. I'll stop by to get you in an hour."


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 26

Bella's POV

Alice was busy doing my hair and make-up and I was so distracted, I wasn't even fidgeting. I began to think of what could happen with Edward and me sharing a room. I didn't have a problem sharing a room with him. I wanted him to lie beside me like we did so many times before. I missed having him hold me in that way. I began to realize that I wanted _more_ than that; and all he was thinking about was 'reading a book or watching TV'? Hasn't he read enough books in the last 100 years? _Distracted_, at this point I was _frustrated_, and on so many levels. I must have been shaking my head because Alice yanked my hair lightly to pull me out of my fog.

"Ok Bella spill it. What's going on in that little head of yours?"

I replied in a whisper "Alice, I can't, he may hear us".

She whispered back, "Don't worry Bella, he is playing video games with Jasper in your room, and they are having way too much fun to bother listening in." I hoped she was right.

"You know, I just don't get your brother! He told me that he didn't mind sharing a room with me because he doesn't sleep, and that he would just sit and read or watch TV. Now he is playing video games, and I am sitting here thinking of ALL the possibilities that go with us sharing a room. Do you know what I mean?" She stopped fussing about and sat down next to me.

"Bella, I don't know what to tell you. You have already made up your mind about your relationship with Edward, but there is one thing wrong with your little scenario. You haven't told _him_ yet. I think he is being careful with you because he doesn't know what you're planning or thinking. He doesn't want to risk rejection. And don't forget, he IS a 100 year old virgin after all. Plus, he is terrified of physically hurting you."

"I hadn't realized he was still…you know. I guess I figured he would meet someone after he left me. The thing is that I always knew that I didn't want anyone but him; is it too much to hope he felt the same way? Alice, I understand his fear of hurting me. We spoke about it many times. My point is that now I am a 20 year-old hormonal virgin and I am tired of talking. I WANT ACTION!" I hoped that wasn't too loud, but I just couldn't take it anymore. I needed him. I wanted him. I just couldn't wait any longer; I've waited long enough. Alice burst out laughing.

"Bella, I didn't know you had it in you? Good thing, I planned the perfect evening. Unfortunately, the rest will be up to you because my brother would never make the first move. Trust me, when I am done with you, you won't have to work so hard."

I'd grown accustomed to Alice's tastes for me. The dress wasn't as bad at all. It was a deep burgundy halter dress with an open back, and not too fitted. It fell just a few inches above my knees. Anticipating the temperature she also got me a matching wrap to wear. As Alice was finishing my make up, we heard a knock on the door.

"See what I mean? He is already anxious to see you, he is five minutes early." Alice went to answer the door and then I heard her yell "We'll wait for you in the lobby!" My stomach did a flip flop. I took a deep breath and walked out into the room. Edward was standing there casually leaning against wall, looking more handsome that I had ever seen him, _if that were possible_. I'd never seen him look at me that way, almost like he was devouring me with his eyes. His mouth dropped open and I could swear he licked his lips before he spoke.

Edward's POV

Jasper and I went to meet the girls. He sensed my anxiety as we walked down the hall and sent a rush of calm over me. I don't know what I was so nervous about, it was just dinner and the Ballet. Alice opened the door and swiftly moved passed me leading Jasper out, after giving him a quick kiss. Only to reignite my anxiety, she thought to herself, "_Oh brother, you don't stand a chance against her tonight". _

Thank god I was leaning against the wall when Bella walked into the room. I would have fallen on my ass otherwise. She looked exquisite; like my own personal goddess. She no longer resembled the girl I met two years ago. She was now a stunning and utterly desirable woman. Her dress accentuated every curve of her body. Her hair loosely gathered up in the back, left small tresses dangling down around her neck. I tried to focus. God how I want her. I was desperate to tell her all these things, yet the only thing I could manage to say was, "Ready to go?" _Idiot, Idiot, Idiot_. She nodded and walked past me. I could hear her heart racing. I watched her silently walk towards the elevator. I was afraid if I opened my mouth to speak I would say something stupid again. I was slowly losing my control. I must have been holding my breath; as soon as she stepped into the elevator her wrap fell and I caught a glimpse of her bare back. I let go an audible sigh as I let out the air in my lungs. She turned to me, and with such confidence in her beautiful brown eyes asked me, "So, Edward, you haven't said anything…how do you like my dress?"

The door had barely closed behind us. We were the only ones in the elevator. I lost all my control and pinned her against the wall of the elevator; attacking her mouth with mine. She allowed my tongue to explore her mouth as hers danced with mine. Her back arched against the cold mirrored wall. She moaned from the contact but never stopped kissing me. One of my hands was firmly holding the small of her back and the other holding the side of the neck. I left no space between us. She reached up and ran her hands up my back to stroke my hair. _Her touch was driving me mad_. I began to plant moist kisses against her neck and slid my hand down tracing her arms to reach her side. I moved slowly but deliberately to entice a response from her. I needed to feel more of her desire. I paused at her waist but gradually moved to her hips then gently cupped her bottom. I reached further and gently lifted part of her dress and grazed the soft skin on her leg with my fingers. She let out breathless moan and my lips crashed into hers all over again. My desire for her was evident as I moved my leg to slightly part hers and settle in between them. I pressed my body against her fully and she lifted her leg around my hip. I was completely lost in the ecstasy of the moment when suddenly, I heard the beep. _Oh, shit_! The elevator was coming to a stop. I quickly pushed the emergency button. We both needed a minute to recover. We stopped but remained connected breathing heavily. We were forehead to forehead with eyes closed and holding hands. Her ragged breathing and pounding heart began to settle down. I whispered sweetly in her ear, "By the way, Bella, you look stunning".

She let out a breathy giggle and looked at me smiling. She reached up to clean the lipstick from my face, "Whew! Um, thank you." She turned to the mirrored elevator wall, "Oh boy. Alice is gonna kill you when she sees what you did to me". We both laughed as she finished straightening herself out. I let the emergency button go and let the elevator doors open.

Bella's POV

I saw Alice standing there with Jasper waiting for us. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot.

"Edward Cullen, what did you do? And Isabella Swan, shame on you! Good thing I brought my make up bag. And look at your dress! It is not supposed to be a miniskirt." She eyed my hem. I glanced down and realized it had hitched up onto my hip clinging to my underwear. I felt myself blush and pulled it down so it was back to its original state. Edward pulled me close and smiled at me. His glorious face shining like my own personal sun. I looked up but it was hard to concentrate. I swear I was dazzled but maybe it was the latent affect of our little encounter. I wanted him more than I ever thought possible.

"I'm sorry Alice. I don't know what came over us." Quickly it occurred to me that maybe it wasn't us. The kiss, the moment…it was so intense. I'd never experienced that with Edward. He was so passionate, even forceful. He didn't hold back at all. "Jasper did you have anything to do with what just happened?" Alice turned to Jasper with an accusatory look and he responded with shock in his voice.

"Oh no Bella, that was all on you guys. I had nothing to do with it; although, you made it really difficult for me to hold back on Alice. One minute longer and we wouldn't have been standing here waiting." He laughed loudly and Alice's sheepish smirk appeared as she kissed him on the lips.

Edward guided everyone out of the way of the elevators and toward the exit. "Shall we go then?"

Alice put her arm into mine and said, "Yes, let's." She looked up at Edward. "You know Edward it's a good thing we're on the 20th floor. If we were on the 30th I don't know what I would have found when the doors opened." I was astonished by her brazenness. I shook my head and glared at her.

Edward responded with a wide grin as he looked down at me. "Actually Alice, if we were on the 30th floor, I think the elevator would have been 'stuck' for the evening." He chuckled as we all walked out. I lowered my head and didn't say another word the entire way to the restaurant. I was now officially humiliated.


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 27

Bella's POV

After that little stint in the elevator, I was thoroughly flustered. Not to mention, _frustrated_ beyond belief. Although, I was embarrassed when Alice and Jasper caught us, I couldn't help but be aroused by Edward's reckless nature. He didn't think. He just acted on his physical need and it was so appealing. I was taken off guard for sure, but I liked that side of him. I wanted more, but how do I get him to release all his fears and finally give himself over to his desires _and mine_?

We arrived at the restaurant and were seated promptly. Our dinner was a truly elegant experience. The food was so delicious; I enjoyed every bite. The rest of them nibbled on steak tartare (and probably vomited it up in the bathroom); but it was practically bloody, so I guess that was why they chose that as their meal. The view was spectacular-360 degrees around the city. The lights of the cityscape were so bright they competed with the stars in the night sky.

While I was enjoying the view, Edward put his hand on my leg and took me by surprise. I had been taking a sip of wine and when he touched me I jumped so high and almost choked. Alice started to giggle and I glared at her. I didn't want to bring more attention to the situation than necessary.

I began to relax and let his hand wander. His touch was gentle. He began running his thumb and forefinger up and down the length of my thigh. I was suddenly so turned on then he began to run his finger up the inner part of my thigh, and I reflexively closed my eyes. _He was driving me mad. What was he doing?!_

"Would you care for anything else miss?" The waiter interrupted my moment. _Damn him. _I heard Alice giggle and Edward quickly pulled his hand away. I popped opened my eyes and coughed out, "Um, no thank you. I'm fine." I sent Edward a berating look.

Dinner was interesting to say the least. I was now so hot and bothered I wasn't able to concentrate. I hoped the ballet would be more relaxing.

Instead, it was altogether an ethereal experience. The music was magical. I was transfixed as they danced across the stage. Their depiction of story's star-crossed lovers was captivating. They glided and leapt with such grace. I was moved beyond words. Edward held my hand through the entire performance, except for once when he wiped a tear from my cheek. I turned to look at him and leaned in and gently kissed me. The whole evening left me feeling elated. The closeness I felt to him and having my dearest friends experience it along with me. It was almost too much. I thought of Jacob for a moment. How I missed him and wished he was with us, making this an even more perfect evening. But I knew he'd never be at the ballet, much less in the same room with Edward. _I made a mental note to work on that as soon as we got home_.

The ballet left me almost weak. I noticed the quiet as we made our way back to the hotel. Alice was resting her head on Jasper's arm as they walked slowly to the elevator with us. I too was leaning into Edward; drunk, figuratively speaking, from this wonderful night. As we waited for the elevator doors to open to our floor, I pondered whether or not this night's events were a sign of things to come. Then I decided…_This evening wasn't over, not if I had anything to do with it_.

We said our goodnights and I kissed Alice on the cheek as I hugged her. "Thank you Alice. This night was so special. I love you."

She smiled and hugged me once more. "Oh Bella, you're welcome. I love you too." When she walked away, Edward wasn't paying attention; he went to unlock the door. She turned back to me and winked then made a motion with her hands as if she was shooing me to get in the room. _She's too funny_. But the most frustrating thing is that I think she knows everything that's going to happen, and yet it kills me I can't ask her!

We walked into the room and lights were dim. There were candles lit. Edward must have had housekeeping light them before we returned. There flowers in a vase near the entry. I walked over and took a deep breath. They were so fragrant; all the same flowers he sent in his bouquet. I moved over to him and put my arms around his waist. He locked his arms around my neck and I leaned up to kiss him. It was a soft kiss with no other meaning than gratitude and affection. "You are so sweet. They are beautiful. Thank you. Thank you for everything Edward. This night was amazing. I'll never forget it." I turned my head to lean against his hard chest. There was no movement but his speech rumbled in my ear.

"You are beautiful Bella. You are amazing and I'm so happy you enjoyed yourself."

We stood there for a long time enjoying the closeness. I pulled away slightly and looked up at him and tried to give him my best 'seductive' gaze. He didn't bite, _no pun intended_, instead he pulled further away and looked back at me with no reaction.

"You must be tired sweetheart. It's been a long day for you."

"No, I'm fine actually. I fell like a million bucks." I smiled playfully and stretched my arms out.

"You don't want to go to bed? It's after midnight."

That was my opening. I gazed at him one more time trying to 'dazzle' him. "Well. Yes, actually, I'd love to go to bed Edward. I thought you'd _never_ ask."

I don't think he had the same thing in mind. "Ahem, um Bella. I meant for you to sleep.

I pulled out of his grip. I was puzzled. I thought he was being coy with me but it seemed he really wasn't planning on having our evening go any further…what is wrong with this man?! I was going to find out…and I had the perfect plan.

"Oh. Ok. Well, I'm not tired. What do you say if we watch a movie?"

He nodded. He looked a little surprised that I didn't argue with him. That wasn't the way it used to go. _But I was different now._ "Sure. That would be nice. Shall I choose one?"

"Yeah sure. I'd like to get out of this dress if you don't mind? I'll only be a few minutes." He walked over to the couch. I watched him loosen his tie and throw his jacket over the chair next to the couch. _He was right where I wanted him now—relaxed and unsuspecting_. I walked into the bedroom and opened the bag Alice packed for me. I thought I saw pajamas in here earlier. I threw all the clothes on the floor as I rustled through the bag. I found two choices. One…not a good choice, although I would love to see Edward's face if I came out in wearing this. It was a black lace babydoll with matching thong. It had very little coverage over the bodice and it was completely sheer. NO. Not the right time. The other was a satin cami and short set. The cami had a lace trim along the neckline and along the bottom of the shorts. It was a beautiful deep rose color. This had better potential. I changed quickly and went to the bathroom. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and tried to comb out all the remnants of Alice's beauty shop. I pulled all my hair up into a ponytail. I assessed myself in the mirror. Not bad for my first seduction. The outfit fit well in all the right places leaving a little to the imagination. I took one last look and walked back into the living room.


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 28

Bella's POV

Edward was sitting on the couch. He changed clothes while I was in the other room. _Hmmm_…he was wearing a slightly fitted dark grey t-shirt and a pair of black athletic pants. His hair was slightly mussed from undressing; I liked this look on him.

I felt a shiver but I wasn't cold. His eyebrows rose as I entered the room, and you could see him trying to hide the surprise on his face. _Good. He noticed_. He smiled sweetly as I walked over and shifted into him on the couch, forcing him to make some room for me.

I snuggled next to him, "So, what are we watching?"

"How do you feel about an older movie…I haven't seen it yet. It's called _50 First Dates. _It's got Adam Sandler in it. Have you seen it?"

"No. I haven't. I've heard of it though. I think Angela saw it; she said it was funny."

I shifted slightly, hoping he would react somehow, and he delicately put his arm around me without looking at me. "Oh. Good. Ok."

Edward's POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing when she walked back into the room. I felt a lump form in my throat and I swallowed hard. And I thought she looked beautiful before?! She was barely wearing anything. Was that her version of _pajamas_? What was Alice thinking by packing that for her?!_ I will have to kill her later._ Hadn't I already gone through enough torture this evening? I was only tormenting myself further by sharing this suite with her. _God, the way she looked earlier and how her body responded to me_. I just couldn't help myself being around her like that. And now, dressed like this, my body was betraying me again. I knew this was going to be a bad idea.

Bella had an innocent look on her face. She acted as if it wouldn't be obvious what she was trying to do, but secretly hoped it would be. I got the distinct impression that a little game of wills had begun and it wouldn't work—I couldn't let it. After nearly losing control earlier tonight, I had to regain my composure. I made a grave mistake by behaving that way with her. Nothing can happen tonight; my mind is made up. _I hope_.

She sat next to me closing the space between us by right curling up against me. I reached out and put my arm gingerly around her. I knew I was taking a great risk torturing myself like that, but I couldn't resist having her close me. I was about to begin the movie and I asked her, "Are you comfortable? You must be cold. " I needed to find a way to cover her up, for both our sakes.

"Oh. I'm fine. Thanks." She seemed intent on ignoring my insinuation.

I abruptly removed my arm from around her and stood up. "Still, you look a little cold, how about I get your robe?" I was back with it before she could even open her mouth in protest. She was definitely annoyed with me as I handed it to her. She yanked it out of my hands and quickly wrapped herself in it; tying the belt with a little too much force.

"Good. Now I can start the movie. Do you need anything else?" I asked with a saccharin tone.

"No. Thank you." She quipped. I hoped this would be the end of it.

Bella's POV

OOOhhhh, damn him! He makes me so mad. Maybe I should have worn the other outfit? That would definitely have gotten more attention. But, ok, _new strategy_. I would have to appeal to his romantic side. I gazed up at him innocently through my lashes. "May I tell you something Edward?"

"Of course love, you can tell me anything."

I shifted myself onto my knees and took his face in my hands. He turned his body slightly to ease the proximity and I took a deep breath before speaking. His look softened, sensing the change in direction. "I love you Edward. I always have. My heart was and is always yours. You do know that don't you?" My mood changed suddenly. Unbeknownst to him, the internal struggle I was having was now more than just about seducing him into bed. It was to seduce him into being mine-forever. I spoke the entire truth. I didn't hold back.

He moved slowly and kissed me gently. As soon as our lips met a fire rose within me. I moved in closer to take in his sweet breath and his tongue met mine. I didn't want to end the kiss, so leaned back, lying on the cushion, coaxing him to follow. He did so willingly, although he positioned himself carefully above me so I wouldn't feel his full weight. I eased my hands up his back and into his hair. I could feel he was beginning to respond. He tilted his head back slightly, granting me access to his throat. I kissed his neck and made my way up to the spot just behind his ear. I licked and kissed it lightly then carefully tried to nibble at the flesh with my teeth. He let out a guttural sigh and his lips met my throat following my lead. His soft wet kisses made their way to my collar bone resting at my shoulder. He gently nudged my strap aside with his mouth to kiss and savor that spot, "I love you too Bella." He whispered into my shoulder. I whimpered slightly; enjoying the sensation of his mouth on my skin. My hands traveled down his back to his rear end. I couldn't help but squeeze it lightly. No sooner had I done that, that he stopped kissing my neck. My mind whirled back to reality as he stayed perfectly still. The moment was over. "What? What's wrong?"

He straightened himself up and sat himself back on the couch. He grasped my hand and sat there staring at nothing. I was still lying there looking up at him incredulously. "Edward. What's going on?"

"Bella I can't do this. WE can't do this." The anger began to swell in me. He just spent the whole evening teasing me and leading me to believe he wanted me. Now I was ready to move forward and he backed down?! I sat up and moved away from him to get up. I didn't know if I could have that conversation again. I started to walk away and he reached out to pull me back toward him. He was now seated upright at the edge of the cushion. He turned me around and so that I was facing him; standing between his knees. The belt on my robe had loosened leaving me partly exposed, but he didn't notice.

"Please don't walk away." He drew me closer, put his hands on my hips and looked up at me.

I looked straight ahead, locking onto the cityscape hanging on the wall above the couch. "Edward I don't understand. Why do you keep doing this? You say you love me and you know I love you. I think at this point we're past all that has transpired aren't we?

"It's not that at all. I am happy you and I are on this new path. Of course, I love you Bella, but there's one problem. I can't _make love_ to you. You know it's just too risky. I could hurt you, or worse." He leaned his forehead against my stomach. I could feel the coolness of his skin as it touched me through the thin fabric on my top. "I could kill you Bella." He barely spoke the words.

"Edward, haven't we been through this before? I want to share this with you. I always have. A year ago you were all I wanted and I thought I lost that. Now that I have you back, I want all of you. I put my hands on his shoulders and eased them around his neck. "Bella, you're human and I can't take the chance that I may do something that I would regret forever."

"Don't say things like that Edward. I know you better than you know yourself. I know you would never hurt me not matter what state you're in. I trust you implicitly." I paused. "Don't you want me Edward?" I was now fighting back tears. He lifted his head and pressed his face into my stomach. _God, does he know what was he doing to me?_!

"Of course I WANT you Bella! You're incredibly beautiful AND sexy. Every time I look at you I want to rip your clothes off and do nothing but ravish every inch of you. You feel so good -- even now I can't keep my mind straight being so close to you." I could feel myself flush from the thought of him doing those things.

Edward's POV

I could feel her heart rate increase. God, I love this woman. I couldn't help but keep hold of the feelings that I should still be begging for her forgiveness for what I've done. But with her in front of me like that…knowing she'd forgiven me. I felt like she was pulling me in. I couldn't do any of that but how I wanted to. _God knows I did,_ but I didn't trust myself. She could sense my internal conflict and as I was fighting this battle, I heard Alice's voice break through my deliberations. It actually sounded more like an order as she yelled into my thoughts from her room, "_I swear to God Edward, make up your mind already! Either take her or just watch the damn movie. You are driving Jasper insane with your indecisiveness…fear and lust is all he's getting and he'd like to get a little more than that, if you get my drift, just make a move so Jasper and I can get on with our evening with no more interruptions!" _Bella began running her hands through my hair. _Mmmmm...I loved it when she did that_. I think I let out a sigh as she began to speak. I heard every word she was saying but I couldn't focus on anything but her scent. Then she opened her robe, exposing her scantily clad body once more. _Oh, God just kill me now_!

Bella's POV

Instinctively, I ran my hands through his hair. He let out a heavy sigh and his cool breath sent goose bumps all over me. I bent my head down and spoke softly, "Edward I love you _and_ I want you. I want you so desperately sometimes I feel like I'll implode on the spot. I've never felt like this before. I know you keep all these parts in separate compartments and open them up when you see fit, but you can't do it any longer. If we're going to be together you have to unlock all of them for me--like I've done for you. Can't you see how much I need you? How much I trust you?" I gripped some of the hair in the back of his and tilted his head up. Looking into his eyes I said, "I. Trust. You." I released my grip and reached for the belt on my robe and opened it, letting it fall off my shoulders to the floor.


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story. **

**Lemons ahead…This was our first attempt. We hope it measures up.**

Chapter 29

Bella's POV

"Bella." He murmured as he grazed me with his mouth through my top. I felt his cold breath once again, but this time he nuzzled his face and slowing moved my cami up to expose more of my skin. The sensation sent a jolt through my body like striking a match. I let out a soft moan as he had my top now completely raised exposing my bare torso to his seductive mouth. He kissed my abdomen slowly while using his tongue to mark his path. I felt my knees begin to weaken but he held me steady with his hands as he moved them from my hips to my rear, supporting me.

"Bella I do want you. I've always wanted you." He managed to mumble as he explored further toward my belly button; just above the waist of my shorts.

"Mmmm…Edward Oh God." I was now in a haze from his touch. The slightest contact he made with my skin was sending electrical shocks through me in waves.

His tongue swept across my skin once more and I leaned further back losing my balance. He began to stand up bracing my back and picked me up with him while holding me steady. Instinctively, I wrapped my legs around him while he carried me to the bedroom.

It all happened so quickly. I didn't notice where were until he was gently placing me on the bed. He never lost contact with my torso. I still felt the chill of his breath on me as he began to move upward. His nose nudged the cloth upward as he grazed the bottom of my exposed breast. He grazed it with his lips and moved over it flicking his tongue over my taut nipple. His hand reached up following his mouth and massaged it gently. My response to his touch was nothing I ever expected. His mouth was on me once more and I could feel the pulsing of my blood in my ears. _Good lord what he was doing to me!_ I couldn't focus. I'd never dreamed it was possible to experience sensations like that. I moaned and arched my back. _Breathe Bella_! I let out a stuttered breath "hhmmhh...ohhh. Edward."

He gently pushed my shirt up further and I raised my arms so he could remove it. He pulled away just slightly, but my body already felt the absence of his touch. "Bella you are so beautiful. You're exquisite." I reached for the hem of his shirt; I needed to feel his skin against mine. I didn't need to put in any more effort-he removed his shirt in a flash.

I looked into his topaz eyes for only a moment. They had a darker hue…they were smoldering. I glanced back down at his chest. He was chiseled, but at the same time there was a softness to him. His skin was cool to the touch, but as I ran my hands over it I felt a mysterious warmth emanating from it. He was glorious. I caressed my hands over his torso and traced my first two fingers lightly down from his sternum. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. I could have sworn I felt him shiver slightly. _He liked that._

My hands had a mind of their own as they explored his bare skin. His beauty was intoxicating me. I ran my hands into his hair pulling him toward me. I could hear his satisfied moan as our mouths caught into a fiery kiss. This kiss was different. It had pure desire in it. He was hovering over me carefully but I could feel his arousal and it only inflamed my response. I moved closer to his body pressing myself against him eliminating the space between us. He let out a throaty groan then his mouth was on my neck again kissing me just below the back of my ear.

He his hands were trailing all over of my body. His cool touch was eliciting goose bumps while simultaneously sending a heat wave to my core. I didn't know how much more I could take. Slowly he moved his hands to my shorts catching the side with one finger and gently pushed down. I shifted slightly to allow him to move the rest of the fabric. I was now naked in front of this man, and I didn't care in the least. All modesty was gone now. I was sharing an incredible moment with the man I hopelessly loved.

Suddenly, I caught my breath as his hand shifted to my core and I became dizzy from the initial contact. He focused on the most sensitive part and then entered and caressed my soft center. I was unable to control my response to him. "Ungh…oh my god." I lifted my hips and the sound that escaped him was guttural. He gently sucked at my bare breasts and used his tongue as a guide to explore my abdomen, and moved excruciatingly slow towards my heated center. He looked up at me for approval "Bella, I dreamt for so long how you would feel. How you would taste." I simply shifted my legs apart for him, unable to form any words. The pleasure he was giving me was indescribable. He lowered himself to me and began to explore me with his mouth. I didn't want him to stop as he ran his tongue along my sweet spot. Then he dipped his tongue deeper, sucking and licking at a perfect pace "Ungh, Edward, that… feels… ohhh". I shivered as I tugged his hair and my hips rose up for more. I threw my head back and moaned his name. I felt a sensation like I was about to explode.

I was in a weakened state. My limbs felt numb from the electrical pulses that now raged through my veins. He ascended and continued to kiss his way up my torso until he met my throat. He spoke softly with a lustful tone. "That was the single most incredible thing I have ever experienced."

I turned my head and whispered back with ragged breath. "Edward I want you inside me now. I need you."

He let out a cold breath into my ear and spoke tenderly. "I need you too Bella." He repositioned above me and eased himself between my legs. I felt his hardness against my wanton center. He entered me slowly. At first I felt a minor jolt of discomfort, but I didn't let on. As he guided his hardness further, a wave of pleasure came over me. The coolness of his body mingled with the heat of my arousal was mind blowing.

I wrapped my legs around him and allowed him to enter me further. He was now breathing heavily; even though he didn't need the air. He continued to move inside me. We were now one. Our union was a heavenly combination of love and desire. Our bodies were in perfect sync. Then he situated himself so we were chest to chest. I never thought I would be able to get more aroused than I already was, but then his hips began to touch the sensitive spot above my center. I suddenly felt a ripple of pleasure begin to flow through my entire being. I was now completely lost in my rapture. I grabbed at his back and raked my nails down his marble skin. He groaned with pleasure. I heard a loud crack and then tearing sounds but I was unable to concentrate. My body was quivering from its release. Edward let out an animalistic sound. It was almost maddening. The weight of his body began to intensify as he drifted into euphoria. I could feel his release and then he slowly regained control.

After a long moment, he turned over slightly and pulled me on my side to face him. I realized the blanket was in shreds around us but neither of us cared. He reached for the piece of sheet that survived our lovemaking and draped it over me. _Was I cold? I hadn't noticed. _We were both recovering from the intensity of moment. We locked eyes instantly; it was overwhelming. The feeling of love I had for him at this moment was greater than I had ever imagined. It felt transcendent. He placed his hand on my cheek and brushed his thumb along my cheekbone. "How I love you Isabella." I gave him, what must have been a drunken smile and moved my hand to his face. "I love you too Edward."

**A/N: Ok folks don't worry it's not over yet…still more of the story to come.**


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

**More lemons…hope they live up to your expectations.**

Chapter 30

Bella's POV

I wasn't sure what time it was, probably early morning. I could feel Edward's hand on my hip as we lay close together. I was drifting in and out of my blissful sleep, still reveling in last night. We'd made love not once, but _three _times. _I guess there are more advantages to never needing sleep than I'd imagined_. Unfortunately, the human did need sleep. But maybe that would change? I hadn't thought about becoming a Vampire in so very long. When Edward left, I wanted to die. The thought of Edward in my life again was still so new. But if he was back for good, like he said he was; things would have to be different this time. I could no longer allow things to go on between us knowing one day this could come to an end. I refused to live one more day of my fragile existence without the possibility of spending forever with him. He would have to change me…_or I would get someone else to do it_. I drifted back to sleep once more. _Was Edward talking? _Maybe I was dreaming…

As I awoke for the second time, I was still in a trance-like state. My mind was reeling and my body betrayed me as it recalled the last 12 hours. Edward was more than the perfect man. He was the perfect being. I was swallowed up in his existence. Our lovemaking last night was nothing but other-worldly…

_I was starving. Our first two encounters were more like marathons. I never knew making love would affect my appetite so much. Edward ordered room service. There were eggs, bacon and hash brown potatoes. He also surprised me with strawberries complimented by whipped cream. My hunger was satiated however another hunger altogether began to gnaw at me. I glanced up at him as I was dipping the last strawberry into the cream. He caught my eye and lowered his gaze to my mouth. I smiled and bit down slowly letting the cream and the juice cover my lips. As soon as I swallowed I licked my lips. He was still watching me. His hand came up and he brushed his forefinger across my bottom lip wiping away the remnants. I almost expected him to lick it himself, instead he I placed it in my partially opened mouth. I sucked his finger without letting him go. Instead I continued to keep his finger hostage by sucking and licking it slowly. He leaned his head back and shut his eyes. This was my opportunity…I sat up and leaned into him pushing him down to steer him onto his back. I licked my lips and then covered his mouth with mine. I raised his arms up over his head and ran my hands down the musculature of his biceps and down his chest. I broke our kiss with a sigh and moved my mouth over his sculpted chest; licking his hardened nipples. He choked out my name, "Bell-ah". My hands followed my path as I worked my way down his body. I reached his stomach and licked around his belly button. He let out a hitched breath and tilted his body upward. I nudged the elastic on his pants and tugged at it with my teeth, inserting my tongue along the edge; just barely dampening his skin. "Jesus" and more tearing sounds were all I heard. I then inserted my hands into the waist band on either side of his hips. He let out a short hiss as I deliberately grazed my fingers along his thighs while I removed his boxers. Once they were off I worked my way back up the spot I wanted to focus on._

_I straddled myself over center of his body. I was still naked from our previous lovemaking and I was fully turned on by his responses. My damp center grazed him just at the base of above his arousal. "God Bel—lahhh" He moaned as he spoke my name. I was now kissing his chest and licking at his nipples again. They peaked at my touch. His hands rested gently on my hips with his fingers splayed over my bottom slightly grasping at it. I positioned my hands on either side of his torso to balance myself and made my way down his body once more to focus on a whole other part of him. He jerked from the contact with my mouth and then relaxed with groan. I continued to leave a trail of damp kisses over the area until my mouth covered the tip of his length. Instantly he moved his hands from my skin and grabbed at the bedspread, or what was left of it. I could hear it ripping noises under the strength of his grip. His pelvis tilted up and allowed me to take more of him into my mouth. He then put his hands on my shoulders and began to twirl my hair in his fingers. I began to lick and suck around the rim holding the rest of him in my hands stroking him at the appropriate pace. He moaned and moved with me toward oblivion. I lifted my head just long enough to look up at him. His eyes were closed and all I saw on his face was ecstasy. _

The phone was ringing, for how long I couldn't be sure. I awoke with a start and grabbed for it. It slipped out of my hands with a loud bang against the night stand. I reached for it as it hit the floor. Trying to get my bearings, I tugged at the cord and pulled it up. "Huh, um, Hello?"

"Bella! It's about time! I've been ringing for 5 minutes. I was about to come break the door down." I looked around. Edward wasn't in the room. Maybe he was inside?

"Alice. Um-sorry. I was still sleeping. I guess I didn't hear the phone."

"Well, Bella, I can certainly understand why you're _so tired_." Did I detect a giggle? Her sarcasm didn't go unnoticed.

"Funny. Now who's the comedian Alice? I'm not even going to bother to explain since I already know you have all the sordid details in your head. Am I wrong?" This was going to be the one thing that will drive me crazy…Alice's ability to _see _what happens in my future. Ugh.

"Haha. I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. So anyway, get dressed and get your butt over to my room we have some things to discuss. I'll see you in a half hour?" What time is it, where is Edward? My mind was trying to orient itself.

"Bella? Did you hear me?"

"Um, yeah. Sorry Alice. What time is it? I was just wondering why Edward didn't answer the phone?"

"Oh. That. Well, that's kind of one of the things I wanted to discuss with you."

"What the hell does that mean Alice? Where is Edward?! I want to know what's going on…get your skinny little ass over here right now and explain!" I stood up and started my way into the main room of the suite. Edward's clothes were no longer draped over the chair. His bag from the corner was gone. I was beginning to panic but I wouldn't let myself get unraveled just yet. I walked toward the sofa and on the table saw folded piece of hotel stationary with my name scribbled on the front.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I have to go back to Forks immediately. Alice will explain. I'm sorry. Forever, you have changed the way I will exist on this earth. I love you._

_Edward_


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

**Thank you so much for the great reviews so far! We love the feedback. This chapter will begin to give you all some insight to what's been going on and what could be coming in the future.**

Chapter 31

Alice's POV

I felt a little anxious with Jasper gone but I knew it would be best if he went with Edward. He and Edward promised to keep me posted regularly. They knew I would not be able to see them with the clan around them. But this was important. The vision came on hard this time; seeing _her_ in her room, going through her things. I knew that we had to act quickly. She was too close this time.

Bella's POV

As I was making my way back to the bedroom to put clothes on, there was a knock on the door. I tightened the grip on the belt of my robe and walked toward the door.

"How polite Alice, since when do you knock? Oh!"

"Good Morning Mrs. Cullen, your husband called earlier for room service. May I come in?" I cringed- _my husband. _It actually sounded appropriate after last night. I nodded and motioned for him to enter. His tray was littered with silver plate covers. How many people did he think were eating?

"Oh, thanks. I'm sorry, I thought it was someone else, please come in." As he pushed the cart into the main seating area, I noticed him glance into the bedroom. I felt the rush and warmth in my cheeks. I didn't notice it before--the room was a total wreck. Clothes were everywhere, torn sheets and pillows on the floor…_oh my god_. I smiled to myself and ran quickly to close the door before more could be seen. He deposited the platter on the table and handed me the folder for me to sign the receipt.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen. Enjoy the rest of your stay." As he walked toward the door, Alice entered. He smiled at her and closed the door behind him.

"Well, good morning _Mrs. Cullen_, how are we feeling today?" She plopped herself onto the sofa and gave me a smirk. I had no patience for nonsense remarks this morning and Alice realized it as soon as she looked up at me.

"Alice, I want to know what's going on, right now. Why has Edward gone back to Forks without me and why the runaround? You know I hate secrets! This was beginning to drive me insane. Did she not understand the urgency of the situation?

She patted the seat next to her on the sofa, indicating me to join her. "Bella, sit. I understand your frustration. I fully plan on filling you in, but I need you to be calm and you need to promise to say nothing until I'm done. Can you do that?"

I walked over to join her and sat down. "Yes. Please, tell me what's all this about Alice." My mind began to swim with possibilities. I wasn't sure what she was getting ready to tell me but I felt a pit begin to form in my stomach. Her tone had changed. She was serious.

"Ok then, where to start?" She let out an unnecessary sigh. A product of her many years of practice to blend in. "Bella, there are some things that have come into light these past few months that we have been keeping from you. They involve both Edward and Jacob. Uh, uh, uh…you promised." She saw my attempt to interrupt. "Yes, Edward _and Jacob_. I know it sounds like an odd coupling but that would be my doing..."

I listened intently to Alice's story. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I wanted to ask her a million questions but I promised not to butt in until she was done. I had to keep making mental notes of all the things I wasn't sure about. There was one thing that I was sure about. The love of my life, my family and my best friends were risking their lives _for me_.

Alice's POV

I spent the better part of the hour recanting the events of the last month for Bella. I knew she had so many questions but I needed to get everything out first. I also knew our little plan wouldn't work unless I did.

_Flashback  
_Jacob approached me the week before Edward came back into town. I knew there was something up with him but I couldn't put my finger on it. I was usually able to sense things about Jacob's future especially when he became so close with Bella, but it all got grey in the last few weeks. Jacob's visit was unexpected. I was actually at Bella's house putting some things in her closet. Jacob came by to fix the leg of her dining room table. It wasn't unusual that Jacob did these things for her. After Charlie's death he took on a caretaker role of sorts, even though Bella was the one who really took care of everyone. He yelled up even though he knew he didn't need to.

"Alice how long 'till Bella comes home?"

"About an hour-why?" He appeared in the doorway of Bella's room. He smelled funny…almost like he was rolling around with a wet dog.

"I need to talk to you without Bella around. You got a minute?" He walked over and sat on the bed. Her little twin bed was dwarfed by Jacob's long legs. I noticed that he had grown rather quickly in the last few weeks.

"Alice. Something's going on. I need you to know about it because it's partly because of you." I was getting nervous. What could something I did have any impact on Jacob?

"Sure Jake. Sounds serious. What's up?" I leaned back against the wall.

"Well, you know that I wasn't too keen on you guys coming back into Bella's life again, but as it turned out it was a blessing for Bella…and a curse for me. I'm not quite sure how to say this so I'll just spit it out. Technically I am not allowed to tell anyone but since you are a vampire and all, I thought the law wouldn't actually apply to your kind." He paused for a moment and shook his head. "I'm sure you remember the legends about the Quileute Tribes—the ones about the wolves?"

"Sure. Carlisle told us all about them…they were your ancestors right? Some of them were able to shift into a wolf form or something. There was a pact with Carlisle too right?"

"Yeah. Yeah. That's right. Good. Well…it turns out that the main reason they changed the first time was because your kind came into our lands and there was an immediate need to protect our people. Our ancestors changed out of necessity, but when they made the pact with your family, their ability to transform was no longer necessary, so we thought that bloodline had faded out.

The thing is, ever since you had that trouble with those other vamps, some of the tribe members that are part of that bloodline have inherited these abilities and are changing again. After you and Jasper came back into town, and after some other events, more of us started to _change_. Sam was acting all weird and bossy to some of the guys. Quil and Embry were fighting. I was beginning to think people were going crazy around me. Then I began to feel off and then I started this growth spurt. When my dad noticed too, he and Sam came to have a talk with me. It turns out that my grandfather was one of the first tribe members to change. Since he is my direct descendant, I'm probably going to have the ability too.

The problem is Alice, we wolves and you vamps are supposed to be enemies, but our war was stopped when the pact was put into place. It's still there but now we need to be sure it stays that way."

I was stunned. I didn't see that coming at all. Then again, that made perfect sense. I must not be able to see the wolves or whoever was around them. I knew that Carlisle and the rest of the family would need to know right away…maybe this would tempt them to come home? Things are definitely going to be different around here now. "Wow Jake. This is big! And maybe that is why you smell weird and why I can't see your future anymore. It has to be because you're changing. Have you turned completely yet?"

"No. But it will be soon. I can feel it. That's why I needed to talk to you. Alice, I can't tell Bella. No one is supposed to know outside of the tribe that doesn't need to; and that's the other problem. I have to stay away for a while. I know the change is coming and I need to be with the elders and my pack when this happens. Bella can't see or be around me when I do, it'll be too traumatic. I'm going to tell her that I'm spending some time with Billy and that the guys need me for some things. Do you think she'll buy it? Do you think she'll be ok without me for a little while? It's better for her but I don't want to risk hurting her right now. She's still dealing with stuff. "

"Jacob, she'll be fine. Jasper and I are here remember? The only thing I can't guarantee is her letting up if you're gone too long. You know how pushy she can be when she wants information. Besides, I know you hate this, but Edward will be home soon too. This will be something we all need to work through whether Bella finds out or not. Agreed?"

"Ugh! Did you have to mention his name? You know I detest the idea of him coming back here and into her life again." He got up and walked to the window. "I'm sorry Alice. It's just…it's Bella –you know? I don't want to see him hurt her again, but I also don't want to have something else happen to her either. I'll try. That is all I can say right now. But can you run interference for me if I need you to—she can't come out to LaPush for _any_ reason--understand?"

"Yes –sure. I'll do my best and promise to keep her away. I'm sure she'll have plenty of distractions in the coming weeks, and we have our book reading coming up. Don't worry Jacob we got this covered. Keep me in the loop if you need anything ok?"

"You got it. Same for you eh? Thanks Alice. It's not just Bella that has a good friend in you." He walked over to me and kissed the top of my head and bounded toward the stairs to leave. He turned real quick only to say. "Um, Alice, no offense, but you don't smell so good either."


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 32

Alice's POV

_Back to Present_

Bella listened closely but I could see she was anxious to get more information than what I was telling her. My biggest challenge now would be to get her to understand how an alliance between Edward and Jacob came about. Their only common interest was Bella but soon a mutual respect began to arise between them, I could clearly see them remaining allies; maybe even becoming friends.

"Bella. The key thing for you to know is that they are all safe…and so are you. Edward and Jasper are with Jacob and the rest of the pack right now. I know this is a lot to absorb all at once, but truthfully it's better this way. Jacob would never have been able to tell you himself and I know he wanted you to know eventually. Their pack is strong and very capable; unfortunately, killing vampires is what they're made for." I reached for her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She was still in shock. The anxiety to jump in with questions faded quickly as I got into more detail. She started to look worried.

"They've already searched your home and the surrounding area for signs of her. Victoria was definitely at your house Bella. That is why they went back-I saw it. I saw her standing in your bedroom smelling the red sweater you left on your chair, but when they got there they found nothing. They followed her scent all the way beyond the borders of LaPush toward the water. She's sly and knows how to get 'lost', Edward knows that all too well after what she put him through in South America. The main thing now is that we know for sure it's her and her alone, and we're ready for whatever she has in store. We will never let her get to you…Edward will never let that happen. Do you understand that?"

She got up and walked toward the bedroom door. I could see it on her face; despair, fear, even a hint of anger. She never looked at me. Instead she went through her bag and took out some toiletries. I didn't know what to expect from her. "Bella, this doesn't have to be a bad thing. We are all in this together. We're a family and we Cullen's protect our family."

She turned to me as she walked toward the bathroom. I could see her clearly from the sitting room where she left me. "Alice. I think I need some time and I also need a shower. Do you mind?" Her response was stoic.

"Of course, I'll cleanup this mess while you're in there—ok?"

She nodded without expression. "Thanks. I won't be long."

I was surprised that she didn't bombard me with questions and a long diatribe about how we always keep things from her. I sensed that would be coming, but was grateful for the temporary reprieve. Besides, I knew Edward would get the brunt of it. Edward's one request before he left was to make sure I kept Bella in Seattle until tomorrow. He had plans for him and Bella and whatever his search would find, he wouldn't let Victoria get in the way of that.

I finished cleaning up the room as best I could and threw out all the unsalvageable linens and such. I love my brother dearly but wow he can make a mess. _Maybe we should turn Bella sooner rather than later or we'll have to invest in Bed, Bath & Beyond._ I laughed heartily to myself.Bella walked into the main sitting room. She looked refreshed. The long shower did her good. Her eyes lit up as she looked around the room. The food was still there. She opened one of the silver covers and picked up a piece of toast.

"Wow, this is a vast improvement Alice. Thanks for doing all this. I'm not sure I knew where to begin and I dreaded the thought of the maid service seeing all that."

"Oh come'on Bella, you know I don't mind." I walked over to the sofa and sat down. I watched her as she gazed out the window mindlessly chewing. "How are you doing?"

She swallowed her last bite and walked over to join me on the sofa and put her hand on my knee. "I'm ok actually. I'm a little stunned I have to say. I mean Jacob, a werewolf! This only happens in movies…but then again, every day of my life seems more and more like it's out of a movie. Unfortunately, you can't write this stuff. I guess I knew there had to be a reason for his sudden growth spurt. I had a feeling he was hiding something for sure, especially when he told me he had to spend some extended time in LaPush with Sam. It was very unlike him, but I knew he'd tell me when he could. Alice, are you sure he's ok? I mean, this must have been so hard for him. And now with this extra burden of Victoria. I'm worried for him…and for Edward too. I want to see them. _I need to see Edward_."

"Bella. I understand your need to see them both, but actually I'm under strict instruction to NOT let you back into Forks until tomorrow. You can see Jacob when we get back. Edward said he would meet us tomorrow at the shop. Marlie is going to close up but I told her we'd get there just before so we can close out the register for the week."

She didn't like that. She yanked her hand away from my leg and stood up abruptly. "Strict instructions Alice-really?! What else did Edward _instruct _you to do with me? I'm not a puppet you know! And I'm tired of him keeping secrets from me, especially when they concern ME! How dare he do this to me again!" She was furious and began pacing around the room. I didn't move. I didn't dare speak—not yet.

I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and turned to me with determination in her face. "What?! What are you going to say? That he does it because he loves me? I've heard that one before Alice remember? And look what happened that time." She walked over to the sofa and sat down. This time she put her face in her hands and began to cry.

"Bella, it's ok. Really." I placed my hand on her shoulder once more and she turned to me wrapping her arms around to hug me. "Bella. Yes, my brother does love you. And yes, that is why he's doing this. But you have to know that keeping Jacob's secret was not his doing, or ours for that matter, it was Jacob's request. The reason Jasper and Edward left us here was because I was the one that saw Victoria in your room. When I told Edward he wanted immediately to get to Jacob and the pack. He left because he wanted to help keep them safe. They've actually become more like friends Bella, and it's all because of the love they have for you. I know it seems manipulative to keep you in the dark, but it really was for your own good…until now. Besides, you're here and you're safe with me. All our men are safe at home. I just got a text from Jasper." I pulled away slightly and searched for eye contact with her. "I thought maybe we'd do some shopping…have a girls' day? We have the suite for one more night we can have a slumber party!"

She pulled away and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Alice. I'm glad everyone is safe, but you know she'll be back. She wants me dead. Until we stop her no one I love is safe if they are in her way. How can you think of shopping and slumber parties when you know this?"

"Bella, I know for now everything is fine. We won't see her for a while. I can't see when, but I know the immediate future is clear. You have to focus on now Bella, because that is what we have. You and Edward have found each other again. Soon the family will be coming back to Forks and we'll all be together. Isn't that worth something? It's only one more day, trust me, it's going to be a blast!"

She sighed and shook her head with her usual disbelief. I knew she'd crack unable to resist my charms. "You know what Alice, you're right. As long as I know they're ok, I guess it can't hurt to give them a little leeway and try to enjoy myself. BUT I will tell you that Edward will have some answering to once I get home. I'm not going to forget he left me here without any information. AND I will not forget that he kept his friendship with one of my best friends a secret for over a month. No matter what Jacob asked him to do, he still should have told me that he was here sooner and what he was up to with everyone in LaPush."

I jumped up overjoyed that I won that argument. _Although I knew I would eventually_. "Yay! Oh Bella, I'm so glad. We're going to have a great day. I know you're angry with Edward but you will have plenty of time to get that out tomorrow. Today is for us…" I sat on the edge of the chair facing her on the sofa. Girls' time usually called for gossip and after seeing their room this morning, I knew my visions were not exaggerated in the least. "So are you going to spill about last night or what?"


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 33

Bella's POV

I begrudgingly followed Alice around Seattle. We must have gone to ten different stores and tried on more than one hundred pieces of clothing; I was starting to lose steam and she knew it.

We made our way across town to the Seattle Art Museum. It was so nice to be in a place where history and culture merged, not to mention a nice break from the fast pace of the morning. We wandered around the museum. The mix of new and old was a strange dichotomy for me. I felt strangely akin to it, given the relationship between me and Edward. When we reached European paintings and art wing I just took in the views. Alice sat quietly next to me as we absorbed all the colors and images in silence.

There were several times during the day that I found myself overwhelmed by the last 24 hours. Being in here gave me some time for clarity.

My evening with Edward was more than I ever anticipated. I knew I had convinced myself I would attempt to seduce him. His compliance was unexpected and overwhelmingly soul-shattering. Our love making was more than just a physical act; it was a union of bodies, souls and _lives_. It was symbol of our undying devotion as well as quelling of our past. From that moment on I knew I wouldn't look back, I would only look ahead.

Unfortunately, Edward's departure this morning didn't allow for any confirmation on his part, but I could only hope he felt the same way. There was only one thing that put a wrench in all this…his inability to include me in anything remotely related to my safety. His constant need to protect me got in the way of allowing me to be a part of choices he made for the both of us. I realize the choices he made were because he felt they were best for me, and now even Jake was participating! I couldn't help but feel a bit frustrated by everything that has transpired. All the things I knew about their world didn't prepare me for what I learned about Jacob. I knew at some point I would have to speak with Edward as well as Jacob about all of this.

We left the museum just before five o'clock. I was starting to feel hungry and was definitely tired. Alice already had things planned for our day and night activities. I just hoped they would be more of the low-key kind.

"Bella, how are you holding up? Are you ready to go back to the hotel?"

"Yeah definitely. I'm hungry too, but maybe we can just eat there?"

"No worries. I got it all under control. I actually knew that you would be worn out so I planned the rest of the evening for us to stay in---cool?"

"Couldn't be more perfect if I planned it myself." I wrapped my one arm around her and pulled in tight. "Alice you are the best friend anyone could have. I love you."

"I love you too Bella. But don't thank me yet. I have lots planned for us tonight." I winced.

"Don't worry. It's all innocent girl stuff. First we'll get back to the hotel and change into our jammies, then we'll order you some food. We can watch movies and do mani-pedi's. Sound ok?"

"Sounds great." I was slightly less than enthusiastic because what I really wanted was to go home and see Edward. "Alice, I have tried to call Edward a few times today. He didn't pick up. Is anything wrong?"

"No. Everything is fine Bella. He and Jasper went hunting and the signal isn't strong out there. He's also doing some things at the house getting ready for the family to return."

"I just wanted to speak with him. I feel so disconnected. When is everyone coming home anyway?" Alice hailed us a cab.

"Next week Rosalie and Emmett will be home and Carlisle and Esme will be back the following. I think they didn't want to overwhelm you. They miss you Bella."

"I miss them too. I can't wait to see them."

"Bella, have you checked your phone lately?"

"Um, no actually I haven't…why Ali.." I reached down into my bag and rummaged around for my phone. I flipped it open. There was a text message from Edward. I had forgotten that I had put it on vibrate while I was in the Museum.

_Hope ur enjoying your day w/Alice. Sorry for this am. I miss u terribly. Can't wait to c u tomorrow. Luv, E._

I stared at the phone for a few minutes. I smiled and looked back at Alice. "Thanks. I needed that." She smiled and grabbed hold of my hand and squeezed.

"Don't mention it. That's what I do. Now let's get us back to our room and get comfy eh?"

I nodded and relaxed as we drove our way through the city to our hotel. Tonight would be for me and Alice but something was still bothering me; what would tomorrow hold?


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 34

Bella's POV

Our "girls' night" actually turned out to be nice, but all I could think about this morning was getting back to Forks, and back to Edward. I still was unable to let go of the feeling that his secrecy, however warranted, was a form of betrayal. If we were going to commit our lives to each other, we would need full disclosure from now on. That was _**non-negotiable**_.

I dressed and packed in a hurry, however Alice was taking her sweet time. She gave me some bull about research she needed to do on the laptop before we headed out; which dragged out our morning check out to the last possible minute. We checked out of the hotel just after Noon. I wasn't that hungry but Alice insisted we pick me up something to eat for the road. We stopped for gas and a check of the oil and tires. "You can never be too careful on long trips Bella. You wouldn't want us to break down would you?" she said in her usual tinkling tone.

Alice knew by my lack of stellar conversation that my thoughts were elsewhere and she graciously let me be for a while. But I began to get more and more annoyed with her delays. Something was telling me she had something up her sleeve. She had been dragging her feet all morning even though she knew I just wanted to get back to Forks. I wanted to speak to Edward, I _needed_ to see him.

Shortly after we were finally on the road toward home, my phone rang. It was Edward. I wondered how someone who couldn't read my mind could be so in tune with it at the same time.

"Hi." I said in a breathy tone.

"Hi love. How was your day yesterday?" I relaxed instantly at the sound of his voice.

"It was nice I guess. I miss you." I got right to the point.

"I miss you too, terribly." He released a breath and continued. "Bella, I'm sorry for leaving you so abruptly. I know you must have been so worried."

"Well, actually Edward. I was very worried at first, but then…" I hesitated. I knew we'd have to have this conversation but was the phone the best place?

"What? What is it love?"

"Well…Edward, to be honest I was kinda…pissed off."

He let out a short snicker. "Pissed huh? Can I ask you to elaborate?"

There went the flood gates. "Edward, you left me… alone…in a hotel room…after what I thought was one of the most important nights in our lives…AND you left a shitload of secrets in your wake for me discover _without you_." I was calm and collected. I had thought about this for a while and I was glad it came out how I intended. Alice was listening, and I'm sure she already knew some of this was going to happen, but I didn't care. Secrets were a thing of the past being a part of this family.

I could tell he was running his hands through his already tousled hair. He sighed. "Bella. I am truly sorry for that. I needed to leave immediately and you were sleeping so soundly… I hated to disturb you. Plus, I knew there was nothing you could do and I needed you to stay safely away from Forks until we knew what was happening. It was wrong but I hope you understand why I did it. And as for that _amazing night…" _He said it like he was in awe of it. His voice softened. "It was...No. Is… the single most life-altering experience I have ever had. I'll treasure it more than you could ever know. The fact we were able to have that level of intimacy without incident changed everything for me…and I hope…for us."

I agreed with everything he said. It had changed both of us; our relationship. Our entire existence was altered by it. Everything we ever knew was now on a different path; our souls were tied together through that invisible tether. _I began to feel a pang of loss from his absence_.

But that was only a part of it. As much as we were in agreement on how that night affected us, we still had to hash out the matter of his 'keeping secrets'.

"Edward. I feel exactly the same way. I see the new path we are on and I want nothing more than to follow that with you. There is one thing however…Your constant need to protect me is getting in the way of _my _need to be involved in my own life decisions. For weeks you have known things and done things without my knowledge. How could you think that would be ok after all we've been through already? I realized Jacob's secret was his to keep and I respect that you did that for him, but now that I know about it, it is something we need to consider moving forward. I can't have everyone I love sacrificing themselves while I sit on the sidelines and watch. Or even worse, not even get to be at the game. I may not have superhuman strength, but I have a mind and heart that can contribute and I _need_ to feel I'm not a spectator in my own life." I hated the sports analogies but it was necessary for the message to get across. "Can you understand that? I need to know what the plans are. I need to know what is happening around me and my family. I need you to trust me with the truth or we can never have a future."

I said my peace and now it was up to him. Would I be ready for his response if he wasn't able to comply? I hadn't thought out what I would do if he denied me that one thing. It was a deal-breaker right? I felt a lump form in my throat and began to sweat from the rise in blood pressure. Alice nonchalantly reached over and placed her hand on my leg as a symbol of support. How long had it been since I stopped speaking? Now I was the one who was dying to read minds. Was he even on the phone still? My mind was reeling with anxiety. Finally, he spoke.

"Bella. My dearest love. You are and have always been the most important part of my existence. My desire to protect you has been such a force for me, it drives everything I do. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you. I could never live in this world without you. Everything I have ever done was to ensure your safety. Especially from the world I have brought onto you. However, I do understand your feelings. I'm so sorry you felt ignored and denied a voice. I never meant for that to happen, but it all transpired so quickly. Our reunion was the one good thing I have had since we parted over a year ago. I couldn't let that disappear again…not ever. I was only trying to cherish every new moment without distractions. I was waiting for the right time to tell you. It wasn't intentional to let it go on so long; it was just bad timing that it all came about so quickly in the end. I never could have expected Victoria to appear so soon. I promise you Bella, this will never happen again; from now on you will be fully in the loop. I am truly sorry. Can you forgive me?"

_Of course I could_. In my heart, I already had before he even started speaking. I knew I could never be without him again. "I do forgive you Edward, of course. I just needed you to see how important this is to me. If we're going to share our lives, we can have no secrets from one another."

"I understand my love." He waited a moment for me to speak but I had nothing else to say. Then he said, "Bella, I'd better go. I have some things to take care of before you get home. Alice is bringing you to the shop correct? How far out are you now?"

"Um, yeah, I think so." I turned to look in Alice's direction and she was nodding having been able to hear Edward's part of the conversation. "Looks like about and hour until we get there. Alice doesn't drive like you." I laughed a little and Alice shot me a glare then stuck her tongue out.

Edward started to laugh. "Well, that's because she has strict instructions to get you back here in one piece safely. I will see you soon. I love you Bella."

"Ok. I love you too Edward. Bye." I hung up. Then I realized it was the first time I'd said it out loud and wondered if he noticed.

"Alice, why are we meeting Edward at the store instead of your house? Isn't Jasper waiting for you?"

"Well, we said we'd close out the register for Marlie so she could go home for dinner and I knew you couldn't stand being out of control any longer. It's been three days and I don't need Jasper here to tell me you're itching to get back to work regardless of what's been going on. Besides, Edward really wanted to see you so Jasper is picking me up there so we can leave you two a car."

"Oh, ok, makes sense. I would like to check on things at the store before tomorrow. It will help me feel more relaxed when we open in the morning with everything in order. And I can't say I'm disappointed in any way…I can't wait to see Edward either."


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 35

Bella's POV

The rest of the ride back to Forks was silent between us. Alice, as much as she usually needs constant conversation, was content with control of the radio and the freedom to sing along without my usual protests; not that she can't sing, she actually has a beautiful voice, but her enthusiasm for whatever song she is singing is usually a little more on the dramatic side.

Her musical preferences stuck to a "light" format so my mind was free to concentrate on my earlier conversation with Edward. He said all the right things to put me at ease. I truly believed he meant everything he said, including the promise to keep me involved when other things come up with Victoria, _or whoever else may be trying to kill me at the time_. I couldn't help but laugh a little to myself. The idea that my chance meeting with Edward and the rest of the Cullen's a year and a half ago has brought so much madness into my otherwise boring life, still makes me chuckle in disbelief. How my life has changed in that time; the losses and the love. I still can't fathom it.

I noticed we were approaching the exit. I realized that soon enough I'd be back at the store and hopefully back in Edward's waiting arms. My muscles began to twitch with anticipation which made me shift clumsily in my seat.

"Bella, we should be there in a minute, can you please manage to keep your seatbelt on at least until we get into the parking lot? I'm just as excited as you are you know."

"Was it that obvious? I'm sorry Alice, it's just I feel so anxious to be near him, to feel him. I need to make sure this weekend wasn't a dream. Can you understand that?"

"Of course I do Bella." She giggled and shoved my shoulder a little. "I promise you it wasn't. Besides, didn't I once tell you that all your dreams will come true? Trust me on this one. I wasn't wrong."

"Um, I'm not quite sure I remember that Alice, but if you're saying it, then I gotta believe you have it on high authority." I tapped my temple and winked at her with a wry smile.

Alice's comments and my anxiety only stirred my need to see Edward all the more. I felt like a 'cat on a hot tin roof'. The closer we got the more I felt like I was jumping out of my skin with excitement. I noticed that Alice seemed just as excited. I'm sure her need to see Jasper was just as intense.

"Bella I will not be in with you. Jasper will be waiting for me as soon as we get there, so I'll leave you the keys and I'll jump in with him. _You're not the only one antsy to see your_ _man_."

We gave each other a high five and as we were turning the corner into the parking lot behind the store. Parked just in line with the back door of the shop was their black Mercedes. As soon as Alice put the car in Park, I was out of my seatbelt and ready to jump out.

Jasper was already out of the car and walking toward the driver's side, when Alice leapt from her spot directly into his arms wrapping her legs completely around him. He laughed and kissed her sweetly on the lips while he spun her around. They looked so happy and that was what I wanted too with Edward.

"Bella wait!" I was swiftly on my way toward the back door when I had to stop dead in my tracks like roadrunner at the edge of a cliff. _I could swear I hear a screeching sound_. I looked back at Alice still in Jasper's arms; the frustration was visible on my face.

"I just want to say that I'm glad we did this and...that I love you Sis. And don't forget what I said!"

I tilted back on my heels ready to launch again toward the door. "Yeah, ok. Me too Alice. I'll call you later."

I pulled the door open and launched myself inside but the darkness in the hallway startled me. _I thought Marlie was here with Edward closing up?_ I reached for the light switch but it wouldn't turn on so I slowly made my way to the office doorway and reached around for that light. No luck. We must have had a power outage or something.

"Marlie? Edward? Are either of you here?"

I moved my way toward the desk and fumbled around for the desk lamp and hit the switch. The desk illuminated along with part of the room. My eyes adjusted a bit as I looked around for any evidence of what may have been going on. On my desk was a note from Marlie.

_Dear Bella_

_Thank you so much for allowing me to help you with the store this weekend. It was nice to be back. Anytime you need me let me know, I'd be happy to help. All the cash receipts are in the safe for Monday morning's deposit. Be well and take care._

_Love, _

_Marlie_

The whole thing was so strange. I thought Marlie would be there waiting with Edward; and where was he?

I stood up pushing back the chair with a little too much force so it hit the edge of the desk with a bang. I realized it was incredibly quiet and Edward was still nowhere in sight. My excitement to see him was turning to anger and then suddenly, I began to fear for his safety. I started to run down the hall toward the interior of the store.

"Edward! Where are you?! Please answer me! Are you ok?...Oh My God!"


	36. Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 36

Bella's POV

I entered the front of the store. What was before me took me completely by surprise. I went from being terrified to being astounded.

The room was filled with candlelight. Faintly in the background I could hear music playing; it was my lullaby. I was taking the room in while my eyes focused in the dim lighting. Finally the room became clear and I noticed Edward was on the floor in front of me…down on one knee.

"Edward, you scared the hell out of me!" I realized within a nanosecond that wasn't the reaction he was probably looking for.

"I mean, um, Edward, what is this? What's going on?"

He smiled sweetly and chuckled lightly. "Bella, you never do make things easy for me do you?"

I smiled sheepishly and lowered my head. "I'm sorry Edward, but with all the lights out, my imagination got the worst of me. I was terrified something was wrong. You didn't respond when I called you. What is all this?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than anything. I can no longer go on with my life if you aren't a part of my future. I've wasted too much time already. I'm here on one knee in hopes that you feel the same. I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

I was unable to move. Was I hearing him right? Did he say "wife"? I was just getting used to us being a couple again. Was I ready for something like that? What was I saying? Of course I was! Edward was the only man for me, now and forever. I would be a fool to turn him down now; not after all we've been through. I could no longer be afraid of moving forward. Edward was my past, present and future. And who knows what would lie ahead now with Victoria back.

Some part of me also knew that Edward would never think to change me if I didn't marry him. He was too old-fashioned for that.

"Um, Bella, are you ok? You haven't said anything. Was this a mistake? I thought maybe…" He began to rise slowly.

"No! Wait, Edward. I'm sorry. No, it wasn't a mistake, not at all. You know me; my head gets in the way of everything. I was just…taken by surprise. That's all."

I walked toward him as he stood in front of me. I looked into his beautiful soulful golden eyes and took his hands in mine. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you are my past, present and future. You are all I could ever want. I would be honored to be your wife. "

His face was glowing as the relief washed over him. He leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips then lifted me up and hugged me. I was basking in his scent as he gallantly danced us around the room. "You've made me the happiest man on earth. I love you so much Bella."

Gently he placed me on my feet. I was still entranced by him, his smile, his smell, his touch. I was reeling in the joy of the moment. "Don't think you have the market on "happy" cornered buddy. You bring so much happiness to my life Edward. You are my other half; my better half. With you by my side, my life feels complete."

He sat lightly onto the couch and pulled me onto his lap. We kissed and held each other for a while enjoying the tenderness of that special moment. The world seemed to be in perfect sync. It was as if the last year or so my life was washing away and creating a new path; A path which both of us would follow together.

My mind began to wander. I thought about our future as man and wife. Would his family approve? How would Jacob take the news? I was told that he and Edward have become friendly this last month, but how much? Would it be enough for him to be happy for me? I then realized there was one thing that still created a possible rift-changing me into a vampire. Edward would need to change me. I will refuse any other alternative.

"Edward. I know this is too soon to discuss this, but there is one topic we need to broach before we can move forward."

"Ok. And what is that?"

"Me, becoming like you and the rest of the Cullen family." I cringed while I waited for his reaction.

I was still waiting as the minutes passed. Was he thinking about it or was he just surprised I would bring that up? He didn't say no right away, so that was a good sign right?

"Bella. I know I have always been against this in the past. And to tell you the truth, I'm not sure I will ever really like the idea, but I know I can't say 'no' anymore. You have made it very clear that you are your own person, which is one of the main reasons why I love you. I want to spend forever with you, so if this is what you truly want, I will do what you wish."

I wrapped my arms tightly around him and began to kiss him all over his face. "Oh Edward! I can't believe you're finally agreeing to this."

He pulled away and looked at me sternly. "Bella, there is one condition and it's non-negotiable."

I nodded. "Anything."

"I won't turn you until we are married, so it will be up to you how long you would like our engagement to be. Is that fair?"

"Done. Yes, completely."

I leaned against Edward's chest feeling vindicated. He kissed the top of my head and stroked my back. "Um so, Edward. How do you feel about Vegas?"

He began to laugh. I wasn't really joking about it. I had wanted this for longer than I could remember. Marrying Edward and becoming like him was all I could wish for. He shifted his posture and I looked up at him questioningly. "Alice is on her way back here with Jasper. And just a warning, she's got bridal books with her. I think she's already making wedding plans for us."

I dropped my head onto his chest once more and sighed. "Ugh, I knew it would be too good to be true. Now we'll never be able to elope!"

"Don't worry Bella, if I know Alice, she can round up a top-notch wedding within a few weeks. She's a pro."

"I don't know Edward. I kind of liked the idea of running away to Vegas. This will be a huge fluffy ordeal that I'm not sure I'm ready for. How long do I have? Maybe you can get me home before she shows up?" I gave him a pleading grin and batted my lashes.

"Not a chance, she thought of that. She's only around the corner. You may as well set the ground rules now or there's no chance in hell you'll win her over on anything. She loves you Bella and she just wants you to have everything perfect."

"I know. I know. It is just that it's always such a production. It can get exhausting. You should have seen her with the plans when we opened this store. She was a madwoman for weeks! But I guess you have a point. I know she does it because she loves me. And to tell you the truth, she does have impeccable taste."

I kissed him once more but he didn't pull away. Instead he leaned in closer and took me tightly in his arms. The fire was ignited and I began to lose myself in his passionate return kiss. Suddenly, he pulled away and smiled. "Sorry love. I didn't mean to get carried away, it's just that Alice is here and I'm sure we won't get much time to do that again for at least a week!"

I slumped my shoulders and took a deep breath. I needed to be ready for whatever my loving sister had in store for our wedding, but no matter what those plans were, one thing was certain. I was going to finally be Mrs. Edward Cullen, and I couldn't be happier.

**A/N: Ok this is only the end of part 1 of this story line. We promise we'll have answers as well as more action and drama with the next one.**


End file.
